Malheur de l'un, ne fait pas le bonheur de l'autre
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Séquelle Good bye my lover/. Hétéro, Yaoi. Heero vit 5 ans avec Relena mais elle décède dans d'étrange circonstance, tout accuse Duo. 02 arrivera t il a prouver son innocence, et retrouver l'amitié d'Heero. FIC RETRAVAILEE 13 02 08
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Relena, Hilde, Trowa

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Le malheur de l'un ne fait pas le bonheur de l'autre.**

* * *

Après la cérémonie du mariage d'Heero et Relena. Duo est rentré sur L2 afin de retrouver Hilde.

Non, non, Ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Son cœur est pris par un homme marié maintenant.

Schbeiker et Maxwell travaillent ensemble dans la société de la jeune femme. C'est une société de récupération de pièces détachées qui fonctionnait très bien en tant de guerre. Ils l'ont un peu modifiée pour en faire un garage maintenant. C'est un travail qu'elle peut faire seul, moins lourd que de devoir déplacer des pièces ou des morceaux de carcasses de Mobil Suit.

Hilde connaît parfaitement les sentiments du châtain vis à vis d'Heero. Ils en ont discuté quand la brune a voulu approfondir leurs amitiés. Et ce n'est pas récent. Déjà en période de guerre elle le savait. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle a abandonné le natté, elle l'a même aidé plusieurs fois pendant la guerre.

Relena aussi connaît les sentiments de Duo pour son homme. Elle est venue s'excuser après la cérémonie. Cependant, elle tenait également à le remercier pour toute la confiance, la protection, l'attention qu'il avait toujours donnée à Heero.

-« Je sais que tu espérais qu'il se tourne vers toi et c'est moi qui sors gagnante. » Dit la blonde en regardant ses chaussures en rougissant légèrement.

-« T'inquiètes pas pour moi, princesse, Heero je l'aime, je n'ai pas agi pour moi, mais pour lui. Le seul vainqueur c'est lui, nous y gagnons aussi puisqu'il est heureux, enfin heureux. » Répond avec un grand sourire Maxwell.

Et il le pensait ce jour là et le pense toujours.

µµµ

Relena a décidé malgré son mariage de continuer son travail pour la paix. Elle a organisé également une expédition vers Mars afin de réaliser des forages et trouver des nouvelles sources d'énergie. Heero la suit dans ses déplacements, c'est son garde du corps.

Quand Yuy passe sur L2, sa femme et lui viennent à chaque fois rendre visite à Maxwell dans son appartement. En général, Heero et Duo passent la nuit à parler du bon vieux temps, de ce qu'ils deviennent, de tout et de rien. Ils ne voient pas le temps passer pris dans leurs discussions.

Il y a maintenant presque deux ans que Heero a épousé Relena.

Comme tous les mois, le couple rend visite au natté. Mais cette fois, le métis est plus nerveux qu'à son habitude. Il passe son temps à regarder sa femme et s'assurer qu'elle n'a besoin de rien. Maxwell est venu les chercher au port spatial et à peine arrivé dans son appartement, Yuy a obligé sa femme à se coucher.

-« Enfin koibito, ce n'est pas une maladie, je vais bien. » Assure Relena en s'installant dans un divan pour faire plaisir à son mari.

-« Elle a eu un malaise pendant son discours. Elle ne veut pas m'écouter ! Le médecin lui a pourtant dit de se reposer. » Insiste Heero en regardant le châtain pour qu'il vienne à son secours et qu'il fasse entendre raison à sa femme.

-« Elle est donc malade que vous êtes allé voir un médecin ! » S'étonne et s'inquiète légèrement le châtain.

Son regard passe de l'un à l'autre pour avoir une réponse.

-« Je ne suis pas malade, Duo, essaie de lui expliquer. Je suis juste enceinte de trois mois. » Dit la jeune femme un peu lasse de devoir à chaque fois redire la même chose pour que son mari lui laisse un peu d'espace pour vivre.

-« Ho ! »

C'est la seule chose intelligente que Duo arrive à dire. Ce qui fait sourire Heero.

Maxwell se gratte la tête puis déclare :

-« Pas de fast-food alors cette fois-ci. Il faut nourrir convenablement la maman, pour qu'elle nous fasse un mignon Yuy, enfin s'il tient du père. »

-« Il faut aussi qu'elle se repose » Insiste le métis, heureux d'avoir trouvé un allié en son ami de toujours.

-« Oui, ça aussi. Pendant que madame se repose, tu viens avec moi faire des courses qu'on puisse manger équilibré. » Lance le natté en partant déjà vers la porte.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Heero suivit le jeune homme.

Tout en faisant les achats, Duo essaye de rassurer son ami. Il sait très bien ce qui tracasse vraiment ce dernier. Néanmoins, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui mettra le sujet sur le tapis maintenant, il faut que ça vienne du métis lui-même.

-« Ne te tracasse pas, les femmes mettent des enfants au monde depuis la nuit des temps. » Dit Maxwell en prenant des tomates dans l'étalage du magasin au coin de son immeuble.

-« Duo, je suis New Type, son frère l'est aussi. Et mes modifications génétiques, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais pour la fin de ma vie. » Certifie Yuy en regardant dans le vide.

Depuis qu'il a appris qu'elle était enceinte, il sent la culpabilité grandir en lui. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait plus attention et tout fait pour éviter cette grossesse ?

Le natté doit bien constater que le métis est toujours aussi anxieux, enfin il ne se tracasse pas sans raison, c'est vrai.

-« Tu devrais demander à Sally d'ausculter ta femme, tu ne crois pas ? » Propose comme solution le châtain avant que le brun ne se renferme sur lui-même ou ne tente une solution d'autopunition comme il en avait l'habitude en période de guerre.

-« Hn » Répond Yuy avec une pointe d'espoir dans le regard.

Cependant ce qui le touche le plus c'est de trouver quelqu'un ne le prenne pas pour un fou avec ses obsessions.

C'est ce que fait Heero, il emmène Relena voir Sally Po dès le lendemain. Le médecin fait passer une série d'examens.

Elle ne trouve rien d'alarmant. A part que la princesse attend des jumeaux.

µµµ

Vers la fin de la grossesse, que Relena a passé à travailler de son domicile sans plus partir en expédition, Heero convoque le natté sur Terre.

Ce dernier a pris directement la première navette pour Sank. A l'atterrissage, le métis est là à l'attendre, ils se rendent dans un café pour pouvoir discuter en tête-à-tête.

-« Voilà, je vais m'occuper des deux enfants, mais j'aurais voulu quelqu'un de confiance pour jouer les gardes du corps. Je vais continuer à voyager avec ma femme quand elle aura repris ses meetings nécessaires. J'ai pensé à toi. » Explique posément le brun.

Maxwell ouvre de grands yeux, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ce soit pour cette raison que Yuy voulait le voir.

-« Heu ! Je ne suis pas intéressé, je ne serais pas un bon garde. » Avoue le natté sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux.

-« Mais ! » Répond le brun surpris, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement.

-« Lena sait que tu as pensé à moi ? Parce que si je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai la protéger comme il faut. Je ne suis pas sûr, non plus, qu'elle puisse me faire confiance les yeux fermés, en cas de pépin ! » Demande Duo pour essayer de justifier sa réponse qui semble vraiment perturber le métis.

-« … »

-« Je ne suis pas ta dernière carte au moins ? » Insiste le châtain pour faire réagir son ami.

-« C'est en toi que j'ai le plus confiance. » Finit par dire Yuy.

-« Ca me touche. Demande à Trowa, avec lui tu es sûr que ta femme sera en bonne main. » Propose en dernier recours Maxwell.

Il cherche réellement un moyen de ne pas décevoir Heero mais de ne surtout pas devoir assumer ce rôle auprès de Relena pour diverses raisons qu'il n'a pas envie d'énumérer.

-« Peut-être un peu trop entre de bonnes mains ! Tu crois que je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il lui tournait autour. » Conspue le métis jetant un regard courroucé à son ami.

-« Au moins, tu es sûr qu'il la défendrait au péril de sa vie. » Affirme le natté.

-« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? » Demande le brun au bout de quelques minutes à observer le châtain.

Après un gros soupir, Maxwell ne peut que lui répondre, il aurait pourtant bien voulu garder ça secret, mais il n'aime pas mentir, encore moins à Heero.

-« Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé ta femme et que c'est réciproque. Mais comme nous t'aimons tous les deux, d'un accord tacite, nous nous supportons pour toi. Elle, pour ne pas te priver de ton meilleur ami et moi pour ne pas te priver de la femme que tu aimes. Si tu ne trouves personne d'autre, je le ferais, le mieux que je peux, en sachant que tu seras l'homme le plus malheureux de la terre s'il lui arriverait quelque chose. Mais je le ferais pour toi, parce que pour moi, elle n'est rien. » Explique péniblement Duo en accélérant sur certains passages.

Cependant, il insiste sur d'autres que le brun sache bien qu'il peut compter sur lui en dernier recours.

Sa tirade finie, le jeune homme se lève et s'en va en laissant Yuy en plan. Duo sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire le fond de sa pensée, mais depuis le temps que ça le brûlait de l'intérieur, il fallait bien que ça sorte.

µµµ

Maxwell erre dans les rues de Sank, laissant ses pas le guider alors qu'il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il ne s'attend vraiment pas à trouver Yuy qui l'attend devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

-« Hey man, tu veux me parler ? » Commence le natté.

Il sait que c'est une question complètement stupide, s'il est là c'est sûrement pour lui parler.

-« Hn »

-« Entre alors. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demande plus par politesse et se donner contenance le châtain.

-« Duo, Relena m'a confirmé tes dires et préfère encore Trowa. Je lui demanderais donc, quoi que moi ça ne m'arrange pas. Tu es soulagé, on dirait ! » Remarque Yuy en voyant la vie revenir dans le regard améthyste.

-« Un peu, mais je t'ai déçu aussi. » Constate Maxwell en s'installant dans un fauteuil de la chambre montrant l'autre à Heero qui s'y installe.

-« Etonné, mais pas déçu. Tu es toujours le même, tu ne mens jamais. C'est plus Relena, elle n'y avait jamais fait allusion. Toi, je le savais par ton comportement. » Avoue en faisant un petit sourire le métis.

-« Tu me connais mieux que ta femme, je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou triste. » Lâche désabusé le châtain.

-« Triste ? » S'étonne le brun en mettant un peu sa tête de côté pour inciter son ami à se justifier, à s'expliquer.

-« Laisse tomber Heero. »

-« Si Trowa ne veut pas, je peux compter sur toi ? » Demande le métis pour revenir à un sujet qui le préoccupe aussi.

-« Oui, tu peux. »

-« Tu ne dois pas demander à Hilde avant ? »

-« Elle trouvera facilement un autre garagiste. » Certifie le natté en se levant pour aller chercher un verre.

Il montre la bouteille à Yuy. Celui-ci secoue la tête négativement.

-« Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais ! Tu seras souvent absent. » Explique le brun en suivant du regard le natté qui circule dans la chambre son verre à la main.

-« C'est juste ma meilleure amie. Heero, il n'y a rien entre nous. Si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir. Je n'ai pas d'attache. »

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Relena

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Trowa accepte sans problème d'être le garde du corps de Relena pendant les déplacements. Ca soulage Duo, même si le jeune homme voit bien qu'Heero accepte seulement par respect pour lui et sa femme. Il ne le fait vraiment pas de gaieté de cœur.

µµµ

C'est Relena qui appelle le natté quand les premières douleurs de l'accouchement se font sentir. Surtout qu'elles commencent avec un mois d'avance. Elle sait bien que c'est tout à fait normal pour une grossesse multiple. Néanmoins, elle veut que le châtain soit là afin de rassurer son mari et lui tenir compagnie durant l'attente.

Parce que quand Heero se sent coupable, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Une chose est sûre, Relena preuve par cet attention qu'elle aime son mari plus que tout et qu'elle passe son temps à le protéger, sans en avoir l'air. Il faut de la diplomatie pour arriver à le protéger sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte, parce qu'il n'aime pas ça se sentir faible, Heero, alors ce n'est pas facile de lui venir en aide. Cependant la blonde fait ça avec dextérité.

µµµ

Relena accouche après un travail qui a duré plus de trente-six heures. Epuisée, elle donne naissance à des faux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Pour finir, comme le col ne s'ouvre pas assez fort, elle a doit subir une césarienne.

Avant même de voir ses enfants, Heero se rend au chevet de sa femme. Il lui tient la main jusqu'au moment où elle se réveille de l'anesthésie. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir de doses pour sa péridurale, les médecins n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de l'endormir.

Maxwell attend son ami, cependant l'envie de découvrir les enfants de ce dernier est trop forte. Il finit par se rendre au bout d'une heure devant les nurseries pour regarder les nourrissons. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient mignons les petits Yuy ! Le natté n'arrive pas à s'extraire de leur contemplation, il n'entend même pas le métis venir dans son dos.

-« La petite fille s'appelle Hélène, le petit garçon David (1) » Dit Heero en venant se mettre derrière le châtain.

-« Merci Heero. »

-« Je pouvais au moins ? » S'inquiète d'un coup Yuy d'avoir utilisé le prénom de la seule mère que son ami ait connu.

-« Oui, mais j'aurai cru que tu l'aurais appelée Odine. » Sourit Duo pour le rassurer.

-« Je n'y ai pas pensé. Quand Relena m'a dit qu'elle aimerait appeler notre fils David. Qu'elle me laissait le choix du prénom de notre fille, c'est le premier prénom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. » Avoue Yuy en regardant plus son ami que les bébés dans leur berceau.

Le natté comprend directement qu'il a peur de découvrir la raison de cet accouchement si pénible pour sa femme et de constater que les enfants sont mal formés, même si le médecin ne lui a rien dit de particulier.

-« Je suis content de savoir que Léna va bien ! » Dit Maxwell en prenant Heero dans ses bras et en le poussant devant la vitre des nurseries.

Il reste dans son dos, les bras autour de son meilleur ami pour lui donner toute la tendresse qu'il a besoin après cette pénible épreuve. Le métis n'a jamais aimé voir souffrir les gens autour de lui encore moins celle qu'il aime.

-« Vas-y regarde-les Heero. Ils sont magnifiques et l'infirmière m'a confirmé qu'ils sont normaux. » Murmure Duo au creux de l'oreille du brun.

Ce dernier se laisse aller contre le torse du natté complètement rassuré. Il laisse enfin sortir toute la tension qu'il a accumulée pendant ces deux jours pénibles.

-« Merci Duo de me comprendre si bien. » Soupire de soulagement Heero.

µµµ

C'est les petits bouts qui ont fini de décongeler Heero, comme le disait si souvent Maxwell pour plaisanter. A chaque fois que la petite famille vient lui rendre visite, lors des déplacements ou spécialement pour lui, le natté voit la différence.

La nurse que Relena avait engagé pour donner un coup de main à son mari, fût virée dans le mois. Heero a toujours été un pro, il avait tout lu sur le sujet et son instinct de protection qui l'a toujours animé a fait le reste pour l'aider à s'occuper de façon magistrale de ses enfants. Il ne s'est jamais senti dépassé par les évènements, ni submergé de devoir prendre soin des deux en même temps.

Quand le métis s'en occupe chez le natté, ce dernier peut le regarder faire pendant des heures. L'observer s'en occuper augmente encore l'amour que ressent le châtain pour le brun. Souvent il souhaite être David quand son père le serre dans ses bras et le couvre de bisous pour le faire rire.

Duo explose de bonheur devant les yeux qu'à Heero à ce moment là, des étoiles par milliers y brillent. Le natté en est presque jaloux de ne jamais avoir su les faire briller. Est-ce que Relena, elle aussi ressent ce sentiment ? Est-ce qu'elle a déjà réussi à les allumer ? C'est des questions qui lui traversent l'esprit quand il observe Yuy et ses enfants, néanmoins il se voit mal aller lui demander !

En tout cas, un chose est sûr, Maxwell finira par aimer la princesse, rien que pour lui avoir fait ce cadeau là. Il se rend bien compte que Yuy est un père dans l'âme et que lui en tant qu'homme n'aurait jamais pu lui donner la chair de sa chair.

µµµ

Alors qu'ils fêtent les deux ans des jumeaux dans l'appartement de Duo. C'est une fête rien que pour eux, Relena est en déplacement pour la journée. Dès qu'elle aura un peu de temps ils referont une fête en famille.

-« Tu as eu raison de refuser la place de garde du corps. » Avoue en souriant Heero.

-« Et pourquoi ? » S'étonne Duo en plissant le front.

-« On ne pourrait pas passer du temps ensemble et s'occuper des enfants. » Rétorque Yuy avant de partir pour attraper Hélène.

Maxwell ne peut que sourire devant la scène et avoir le cœur qui se gonfle un peu plus. Il est récompensé du travail fourni pour l'organisation de cette fête.

-« Et je suis reconnaissant à Relena d'avoir mis le siège social de sa société de forage sur L2. »

-« Je croyais que tu trouvais ça stupide. » Taquine le natté.

-« Oui au début, mais faut avouer qu'on peut se faire plus souvent grâce à ça. »

Ca le châtain veut bien l'admettre également, il lui est tout aussi reconnaissant.

µµµ

Chaque fois qu'ils sont de passage sur L2, la famille Yuy rend visite au natté et le rituel est toujours le même.

Heero lui envoie un mail la veille.

Maxwell prend un jour de congé au garage.

Trowa dépose le métis et les bouts-chou, avant de partir avec Relena.

Le soir, la blonde vient souper chez le natté et ce dernier ramène toute la petite famille à leur hôtel.

Ca fait maintenant près de quatre ans que la machine est réglée et que les choses se passent de cette façon à chaque visite..

C'est donc une journée banale qui commence. Pas si banal que ça puisque le natté va la passer avec le brun et ses enfants. Et que pour lui ses petits moments là valent tout l'or du monde.

David ressemble à sa mère et Hélène a plus les traits du métis. Et bien entendu le châtain a un faible pour cette dernière, au moins il peut s'occuper de la gamine à défaut du père. Lui donnant tous les bisous qu'il ne peut pas donner à Heero.

Aujourd'hui, Maxwell a prévu d'aller faire un pique-nique dans un parc qui n'est pas loin d'une grande plaine de jeux. La favorite du natté le délaisse, restant dans l'ombre de son père, ce qui attriste énormément le châtain.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Duo peut enfin se retrouver seule avec elle.

-« Tu ne m'aimes plus bout-chou ? » Demande le natté en faisant la moue pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il est déçu par son attitude.

-« Si Duo, mais papa va bientôt être très triste, alors je lui donne la force pour l'affronter. » Dit la petite fille en passant sa main sur la joue de l'adulte avant de lui donner un baiser sur celle-ci pour lui rendre le sourire.

Si seulement Maxwell avait pu comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Cependant de voir Heero si heureux en poussant David sur sa balançoire, il n'y a pas fait plus attention. Voulant lui changer les idées et profiter de la présence du métis, le châtain l'emmène près de son frère pour l'installer sur la balançoire d'à côté. Là, les deux adultes ont poussé les enfants avec la même force et au même niveau si bien que les gamins ont commencé à rire à s'en rendre malade, déclenchant les rires des deux pousseurs.

Au soir, pendant le souper Relena a prévenu qu'elle a encore une dernière une plate-forme de forage à vérifier.

Maxwell regarde Yuy de l'autre côté de la table en soupirant un peu. Prendre un jour de congé tous les mois ou deux mois c'est réalisable et Hilde n'en tient pas rigueur au jeune homme. Mais prendre deux jours de congé d'affilée, ça ne va pas être possible, il faut bien qu'il travaille pour pouvoir vivre.

-« Ne te tracasses pas, Duo ! On va bien trouver quelque chose à faire, Hein ! Les enfants » Plaisante le métis pour rassurer le natté.

-« Sinon passe au garage dans le courant de la journée. » Propose Maxwell comme solution d'activité.

En plus comme ça il pourra voir tout le monde sans manquer le travail.

-« Oh oui, papa, on veut voir où travaille Duo ! » S'exclament les jumeaux.

-« On viendra un peu avant ta pause de table, on t'emmènera manger. » Offre Yuy.

-« Top là, my brother. » Remercie le châtain en tapant dans la main de son ami par au-dessus de la table.

µµµ

C'est ce qui a été fait ! C'est même le meilleur repas de midi que le natté a fait depuis longtemps. C'est bien mieux qu'une pizza livrée et mangée sur le pouce, les mains dans le moteur, comme Maxwell en a l'habitude les autres jours.

Elle est gentille Hilde, Duo n'a pas en s'en plaindre, il faut dire qu'à part Heero et les jumeaux, le natté n'a pas beaucoup de loisir, donc il est très disponible. C'est pour ça qu'elle a autorisé cette sortie à son mécano.

En rentrant du restaurant, le châtain a également un peu expliqué son travail aux enfants d'Heero, puis la petite famille est repartie vers leur hôtel.

Après une journée de labeur, coupée d'un restaurant qui déclenche chez le châtain un petit sourire rien que d'y repenser. Le natté est de retour chez lui. Tout en préparant son souper, la télévision marche en bruit de fond.

-« La navette de Madame Relena Yuy – Peacecraft a été prise dans une pluie de météorites. Il n'y a pas de survivants ! » Lance le flash qui coupe le programme musical que Maxwell écoute pendant qu'il se confectionne un sandwich dans la cuisine.

Les paroles d'Hélène retraversent l'esprit du châtain. Il laisse tout en plan pour se précipiter à l'hôtel. Heero aura besoin de lui, il le sait.

Le natté ouvre la porte pour trouver le métis derrière. Il est là, devant lui, ses grands yeux cobalt remplis de larmes, un enfant à chaque main.

-« Je venais chez toi, je viens d'apprendre par la TV ! » Ne trouve rien de mieux à dire le châtain avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer.

C'est un automate qui passe devant l'ex-02, ce dernier se demande comment le métis a fait pour arriver tellement il ressemble à un Zombie. Le natté installe les gosses devant la télévision et allume la console de jeu et leur met une manette dans les mains.

Après ça Maxwell s'avance vers Heero pour lui offrir une épaule pour pleurer, quand son téléphone sonne.

Cruel dilemme !

Pour finir le natté va décrocher tout en surveillant Yuy qui ne bouge pas.

-« Duo, c'est Quatre. J'ai besoin de toi. Trowa est toujours vivant, je le sens encore. J'ai besoin de tes talents de pilote, il faut aller le chercher. »

Le châtain sent l'anxiété ainsi que la détresse dans la voix du blond.

-« Il y a des chances que, aussi, alors. » Demande Maxwell en jetant régulièrement des regards au métis qui reste à regarder ses pieds sans bouger.

-« Peut-être, tu sais bien que je n'aie jamais voulu me connecter à elle. Duo, prépare-toi, je viens te prendre au spatioport. » Ordonne presque Winner.

-« Heero, c'était Quatre, Trowa est toujours vivant, je vais partir le chercher. » Dit rapidement Duo après avoir raccroché, alors qu'il se dirige déjà vers le porte manteau pour prendre sa veste.

Le métis le regarde plein d'espoir.

-« Il ne sait pas, il n'est pas connecté avec ta femme, il ne l'a jamais été. » Avoue le natté en passant la manche gauche de son manteau noir.

-« Pourtant il l'est avec les enfants. Je le sais, il m'a appelé quand Hélène s'est cassé le bras. » Annonce Yuy les yeux brillants de revoir peut-être sa femme vivante.

Maxwell soupire intérieurement se demandant si c'est vraiment le moment de dire au métis que Quatre ne supporte pas Relena pour la même raison que lui, parce qu'elle a pris le cœur des deux hommes qui font battre le leur.

-« Heero, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Reste ici, je te sonne quand on les a retrouvés. En espérant que le cœur de Trowa bat suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on les retrouve. » Murmure le natté pendant qu'il remonte le col de sa veste.

-« Mais celui de maman bat toujours ! » Lâche David en se retournant vers les adultes.

Heero regarde son fils. Le châtain arrête son mouvement, sa respiration se bloque. Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour que le métis se rende compte que son fils est empathe. Et dire qu'il ne sait pas que sa fille est New Type également.

Le regard bleu acier finit par revenir se poser sur le natté qui ne bouge toujours pas. Le natté sent toutes les accusations que le métis retient.

-« Tu m'avais dit qu'ils… » Commence d'un ton sec Yuy rempli de rancœur.

-« Il n'y a pas de malformation dû à ta modification génétique. Oui, je te l'ai dit. Ca n'en est pas une. Heero, je dois y aller. » Coupe le natté ne voulant surtout pas qu'il dénigre ses enfants devant ces derniers.

-« Emmène-nous avec toi, Duo. Si Quatre perd la connexion, peut-être que David pourrait. Quatre lui expliquera comment faire. » Supplie presque Heero.

Duo lâche un léger soupir de toute façon, il n'a pas envie de laisser le métis seul dans son appartement dans l'état psychologique dans lequel il se trouve pour l'instant.

-« Venez, on lui demandera de lui expliquer avant qu'il ne perde la connexion, parce que s'il la perd, on en tirera plus rien. » Baragouine entre ses dents Maxwell en tendant le manteau aux enfants pour qu'ils le mettent.

Heero ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes. Cependant, il suit Duo qui a déjà pris Hélène dans ses bras et la main de David.

-« On va arriver trop tard, hein ! La puce. » Murmure le natté à l'oreille de la fillette.

La petite affirme.

To be continued

* * *

(1) Je n'ai pas retrouvé où j'avais lu le prénom de Darlian, mais c'est en honneur du son père adoptif qu'elle voulait l'appeler David, si quelqu'un a le vrai prénom, je le change


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Relena, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Quatre est étonné de ne pas voir que Duo au moment où il fait atterrir sa navette. Pourquoi Maxwell a-t-il amené Heero et ses enfants ? En moins de deux phrases le natté explique la situation et le blond laisse tout monde monter dans l'engin.

Bien avant le décollage, Maxwell et Winner s'évertuent de prévenir Yuy qu'il y a énormément de risques et qu'il les fait courir à ses enfants. Mais rien n'y fait, son esprit est entièrement tourné vers sa femme. Ses enfants sont devenus secondaires. Ca fait peur au châtain qui sait qu'elle ne survivra pas. Comment va-t-il gérer ça ?

A peine à l'intérieur de la navette, Heero aide les jumeaux à enfiler des combinaisons spatiales, celles qu'ils utilisent pour voyager avec leurs parents. Puis le métis passe la sienne, ils font ça en attendant d'avoir l'autorisation de décollage. Une fois dans l'espace, Yuy prend les commandes de la navette le temps que Duo se prépare. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un soit sans protection alors qu'ils partent affronter une pluie de météore.

Quatre entreprend d'aider David à maîtriser son empathie, pour qu'il puisse nous guider le cas échéant. Mais surtout pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas trop penser que l'homme qu'il aime court un grave danger.

Le châtain file vers les coordonnées que l'Arabe lui a transmises. C'est le lieu de la dernière retransmission de la position de la navette de Trowa.

-« Je t'interdis de sortir de la navette ! » Lâche d'un coup le natté. Le soldat parfait le regarde, sans rien comprendre. « Tu dois rester en vie pour les jumeaux, je n'assumerais pas ton rôle. Tu m'entends, alors chasse toutes ses idées de ta tête. » Continue-t-il pour chercher à toucher le métis.

Cependant, en le voyant le regard vide posé sur lui, le châtain sait qu'il en faudra plus pour ramener le soldat parfait à la raison.

Duo finit même par regretter le regard glacial qui le transperçait durant la guerre. Tout plutôt que d'affronter le néant de ce regard bleu.

-« Tu parles comme si on ne la retrouvera pas vivante. » Finit par dire Yuy, après un long moment de réflexion.

C'est comme s'il avait fallu ce temps pour que l'information arrive à son cerveau.

Le regard du natté se porte une fraction de seconde sur Hélène. Erreur fatale, même tracassé, malheureux, inquiet, il reste un soldat. Les yeux du métis restent posés sur sa fille, un temps qui semble une éternité au châtain.

La gamine commence à se tasser dans son fauteuil. Duo n'est pas empathe, mais concentré comme il est. Il ressent les mouvements autour de lui à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

A votre avis pourquoi Quatre bouge un minimum et qu'il avait besoin de Maxwell pour affronter une pluie de météorite.

-« Heero ! » Gronde le natté qui préfère encore ce regard meurtrier sur lui que sur elle.

C'est à ce moment que Winner met sa main sur sa poitrine et grimace.

-« Quatre, je sens plus maman. » S'inquiète David en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du blond.

-« Je m'en doute » Gémit l'Arabe, se pliant en deux sous la douleur qu'il le submerge entièrement.

Hélène veut venir réconforter son père, elle commence à détacher sa ceinture, quand le natté l'arrête.

-« Bout-chou, reste assise, ça va secouer dans pas longtemps. Quatre je suis désolé, mais je ne mettrais pas vos quatre vies en jeu pour une seule. J'évite la pluie qui va arriver et on y retourne. »

-« Fait pour un mieux Duo ! » Halète Winner toujours sa main sur sa poitrine.

Néanmoins, il se redresse lentement avant de ne plus bouger pour permettre à Maxwell de ne pas être perturbé par ses mouvements.

Le natté regarde Heero et réalise que ce dernier n'a pas encore assimilé tout ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Il y a bien cinq New Types dans cette navette avec quatre pouvoirs totalement différents ! Et quand voulant voler au secours de sa femme, il a bien mis la vie de ses enfants en danger. Mais le plus difficile pour lui à comprendre, c'est que le blond réalise un sacrifice énorme pour le bien être de ses enfants et que ça le détruit, l'angoisse au plus au point.

Winner n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, sachant qu'il va sûrement perdre l'homme de sa vie.

Maxwell soupire, si Yuy avait daigné rester à la maison. Le natté aurait pris le risque et foncé dans le tas au péril de sa propre vie et celle du blond.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui tracasse le brun pour l'instant, une autre découverte prend encore plus d'importance à ses yeux, que ce qu'il a déclenché en venant avec ses ex-coéquipiers et en amenant ses enfants.

-« Il est amoureux de Trowa ? » Murmure Heero à l'intention du châtain.

-« Oui, depuis des années » Affirme ce dernier avant d'avoir le visage qui se crispe sous la concentration.

-« Quoi ? » S'inquiète Yuy.

-« J'ai besoin de faire le vide autour de moi si je ne veux pas vous envoyer au casse-pipe. » Lâche dans un souffle le natté.

-« Tu es New Type, aussi ? » S'indigne le métis en reculant presque sur son siège pour s'éloigner de son ami.

-« Nous sommes tous New Type, à différent stade. » Admet dans un murmure le châtain sans oser regarder le brun.

Il ne tient pas voir le regard de dégoût qu'il a sûrement posé sur lui. Il a besoin d'avoir l'esprit serein pour affronter et en sortir vivant.

-« Concentre-toi, je lui explique » Dit Quatre avant de s'adresser à Heero. « Duo ressent les mouvements d'objets et de masses autour de lui. Il peut les voir venir et peut donc plus facilement les éviter. Je me demandais toujours comment il pouvait faire autant de dégâts avec une simple faux. On ne peut pas dire que c'est lui qui avait hérité de l'arme la plus efficace, l'obligeant au corps à corps. Mais ce qui m'étonnait, c'est que c'était souvent lui qui avait le moins de dégât à son armure, mais surtout qu'il n'avait jamais la totalité de ses écrans de contrôle allumés. Comme si de voir l'empêchait de ressentir ! Toi, c'est ce que va faire ton adversaire que tu ressens, c'est comme ça que tu anticipes les attaques. Ta fille, je ne sais pas. »

-« Divination » Lâche le natté en se crispant sur ses manettes pour éviter une météorite qui frôle l'aile droite de la navette.

-« Tu sais depuis quand ? » S'indigne Heero.

-« Hier quand elle m'a dit que tu souffrirais. Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Sauf quand j'ai entendu le flash à la TV. Quatre, porte gauche, vos casques sur la tête les tit-bouts. Trois minutes, je ne peux pas faire plus. »

L'Arabe se leve et se déplace le plus rapidement possible pour ne plus bouger. Heero a mis son casque quand le natté a baissé sa visière.

Le natté sourit en réalisant que Quatre a passé le harnais, c'est bon signe. On ne le perdra pas le cas échéant. Tout d'un coup,  
Maxwell a ses traits qui se déforment. Ce qu'il voit n'est pas possible! Pas si près du but ! Ils vont se faire percuter par un météore, alors qu'il y est presque ! Et pourtant si, il doit se faire une évidence, ça c'est joué à moins de deux minutes.

-« Quatre tiens-toi, je décroche. Désolé. » Soupire le natté en braquant à fond son volant pour s'éloigner au plus vite.

Winner sert le montant de la porte pour ne pas tomber, des larmes arrivent à ses yeux quand il voit apparaître dans son champ de vision de Trowa et qu'on s'éloigne inexorablement de lui.

Heero a compris ce qui se passait quand les deux formes sont apparues dans l'écran du cockpit. Il demande au natté d'une voix qui se casse.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Le métis sait pourtant que si le châtain s'éloigne, il doit y avoir une raison. C'est à ce moment là qu'apparaît la boule de feu.

Yuy crie.

-« Fermez les yeux ! »

Pourtant le brun les laisse pourtant grands ouverts. Maxwell sent Quatre s'effondrer quand Heero arrête de respirer sous l'effroi.

Il ne reste plus qu'au natté à faire un slalom pour les éloigner tous de cette zone dangereuse.

Comment est-ce que cette navette est venue se perdre dans cette région ? C'est connu de la plupart des pilotes que c'est une zone à éviter. Tout en zigzaguant, Duo a bien l'intention de se renseigner et de découvrir qui était le pilote et à la solde de qui il travaillait ? Il voudrait tellement savoir pourquoi Trowa n'a pas vu plus tôt qu'il allait dans cette partie de l'espace ? Puisque c'est lui qui a lancé l'appel sur la ligne privée de Winner.

Arrivé dans une zone sans risque, Maxwell demande doucement.

-« Vous voulez les corps ? »

Quatre est le premier à répondre que pour le deuil d'Heero ce serait mieux. Duo contacte Wufei pour qu'il vienne avec lui. S'ils veulent les corps, le natté ne retournera pas dans cette région avec les enfants.

Tout en attendant l'arrivée du Chinois et de sa femme, Maxwell maintient la navette dans la périphérie de la zone à risque. Durant l'attente le natté n'a pas quitté l'endroit où doivent errer les corps.

Même alors que les deux navettes font la jonction et que les enfants et l'Arabe s'installent dans le véhicule Preventer, Duo reste là sans bouger, pour finir il sent que le métis revient vers lui.

-« Tu reviendras ? » Demande d'une petite voix ce dernier.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas de tendance suicidaire. Je n'en ai jamais eu. » Répond Maxwell le regard fixe sur son écran.

-« Ca me met mal à l'aise de rester avec Quatre, je ne le savais pas comme ça. » Avoue le métis en venant s'asseoir à côté du natté.

-« Il ne va pas te sauter dessus. Les sentiments amoureux n'ont pas d'explications. Pourquoi on aime une telle personne, on ne choisit pas. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de te balader dans un groupe de femme. Pourquoi avoir peur ou être mal à l'aise ? Tu le connais, il ne va pas abuser de toi et pour l'instant, il a besoin de soutien. Moi, je dois lui ramener le corps. Toi, tu dois le soutenir, c'est ce qu'il fait malgré sa douleur. Il pense encore à toi, en toute amitié. Il est le même mec super qui a toujours été là pour nous, sans arrière pensée, qui a pris soin de nous pendant la guerre, qui s'inquiétait pour toi, pour moi, pour Wufei. J'avoue que son inquiétude pour Trowa était différente, mais je peux t'assurer que Trowa y trouvait son compte pendant la guerre. Si tu veux, on en parlera après, mais là, je n'ai pas vraiment l'esprit à ça. Tes enfants ont besoin de toi. » Finit par dire Duo pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a besoin de calme pour se concentrer.

Cependant la vraie raison, c'est qu'il a le cœur brisé en milles morceaux suite aux dernières découvertes qu'il vient de faire.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Relena, Quatre, Wufei, Sally

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Wufei est arrivé dans les cinq minutes. Il s'était mis en route avec sa femme dès l'annonce de l'accident. Sally donne directement un calmant à Quatre pour l'aider à se calmer. Quand Heero revient dans la navette, le blond dort ce qui rassure le métis. Les bouts-chou s'occupent de Meiran, sous la vigilance de leur mère. Ca permet au Chinois et au châtain de pouvoir partir sans remords.

Puisque Chang est également le chef des preventers, le natté lui expose ce qui le tracasse à propos de cette affaire. L'ex 05 promet de faire une enquête.

Tout en retourant sur le lieu du drame, Maxwell n'arrête pas de penser à la réaction d'Heero. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'homme de sa vie est homophobe. Il essaye de chasser ce détail de son esprit. Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller se fracasser sur une météorite, il y a trop de choses qu'il veut éclaircir.

Duo met presque le même temps que la première fois, mais au moins les deux pilotes récupèrent les corps au premier coup.

Pourquoi pas tout à l'heure ? Quatre n'aurait pas été détruit de perdre Barton une deuxième fois. Déjà qu'il n'avait plus que l'option de le regarder vivre et le cotoyer de temps en temps. Sa relation avec Trowa était bizarre, le natté sait pertinemment qu'il n'accepterait jamais ce genre de chose mais tout le monde est différent et a des besoins qu'on ne comprend pas toujours soi-même.

-« Maxwell, viens me donner un coup de main, qu'on les sépare ! »

C'est vrai que Wufei a raison, c'est mieux de les ramener séparé que comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin c'est Trowa qui tient la princesse. Une chance qu'ils n'ont pas encore la rigidité cadavérique. Les jeunes gens n'ont pas trop de mal à les séparer.

Après avoir détaché les corps l'un de l'autre, Duo se trouvant du côté de Relena et Wufei tenant Trowa. Le natté est attiré par une anomalie de l'appareil qui retransforme l'azote qu'on rejette en oxygène. Cette constatation le renforce dans son idée, cet accident n'est pas naturel. Quelqu'un en voulait bien à Relena. Et Barton en a payé les pots cassés. Sans ce météore, son casque n'aurait pas explosé, laissant échapper tout l'air nécessaire à sa survie.

Wufei a vu le regard du natté et ne peut que constater également que c'est bien un sabotage. Et à la façon dont il regarde le châtain, ce dernier sait que ce n'est pas ça qui le tracasse. Ou Duo remet son masque de joker ou c'est l'interrogatoire assuré.

C'est l'enquête, il va se faire questionner, ne peut que constater le natté quand il voit que le Chinois vient de se mettre aux commandes de la navette. Il va falloir qu'il dise ce qui le tracasse depuis le début de l'expédition, à moins qu'il ne trouve une idée rapidement, mais une qui serait plausible.

-« Maxwell, tu es bien silencieux et ne me dit pas que c'est la douleur de perdre Trowa et Relena. Tu as de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir aux deux. » Attaque directement Chang sans laisser le temps au châtain de trouver une réplique intelligente et qui tienne la route.

-« Non, je me tracasse pour Quatre et Heero ! » Dit quand même le natté en désespoir de cause.

Wufei sourit au jeune homme, preuve qu'il n'est pas dupe de la supercherie, qu'il veut bien admettre que son ami se tracasse pour les deux autres mais pas au point de devenir aussi introverti.

-« Heero vient de découvrir que Quatre est gay et sa réaction est plutôt violente. Il a du mal à garder une attitude normale avec lui. » Admet Maxwell le regard porté sur les écrans de contrôle pour se donner contenance.

-« Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment que tu lui annonces. » Nargue le Chinois

-« Je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus en période de deuil ! » S'indigne le châtain en se tournant vers son ami pour le fusiller du regard.

-« Je sais Maxwell, la douleur de perdre un être cher, tu sais ce que c'est, comme nous tous. Peut-être plus que nous, même. » Rassure Wufei en déposant une main sur l'avant bras du natté que la rage fait respirer plus rapidement.

µµµ

La navette de Winner reprend le chemin de L2. Sally dans celle Preventer a pris de l'avance. C'est dans l'appartement du natté que tout le monde doit se retrouver.

Après avoir aidé la femme de Wufei à installer Quatre dans le lit de Maxwell, coucher ses enfants dans la chambre d'amis, Heero est revenu sur le port spatial. Il attend que ses amis lui ramènent sa femme.

Quand Chang atterrit, Yuy est là, les yeux sur la navette. Au moins, il regarde à nouveau, ça rassure Duo. C'est avec autant de tendresse que le métis en a pour ses enfants qu'il prend le corps de Relena contre lui.

Le châtain et le Chinois ont ôté les combinaisons des deux victimes. Wufei en avait besoin pour son enquête, mais le teint bleu que la blonde a ne laisse aucun doute sur la raison de sa mort.

-« C'est sur la station de forage que tu dois chercher Wufei. La combinaison, je la vérifiais à chaque fois qu'elle partait. Elle était en ordre au départ. Trowa se moquait de ma vigilance. S'il avait eu la même au départ de la station. Si tu avais travaillé pour elle, Duo, tu aurais vérifié parce que je te l'aurais demandé. » Crache presque Yuy le regard noir planté dans l'améthyste.

-« Tu ne vas pas me reprocher sa mort ? » Se choque le châtain les yeux horrifiés par le comportement de son ami.

Même s'il peut comprendre que la douleur lui fait dire n'importe quoi.

-« Tu m'as caché tellement de choses. » Lâche le métis en fuyant du regard comme si la vue de Duo lui était devenu insupportable.

-« C'est ma devise, non ? Je cours, je me cache, mais jamais je ne mens. Et si tu savais tout ce que je te cache encore. Mais tu ne poses pas de questions, donc je ne te réponds pas. Je t'ai ramené ta femme, je vais m'occuper de Quatre puisque tu ne veux pas le faire. » S'énerve le châtain avant de reprendre plus calmement pour le Chinois. « Wufei, je téléphonerai à Catherine pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire de son frère. »

Tout en marchant d'un bon pas pour évacuer les tensions Maxwell n'arrête pas de marmonner.

-« Non, mais c'est vrai, je me sens déjà assez coupable de ne pas avoir décoder le message d'Hélène, de ne pas être arrivé à temps ! J'arrive toujours trop tard pour sauver les gens qui ont une place importante dans mon cœur. Je n'ai pas ramené l'antidote à temps pour Solo, je n'ai pas volé assez vite le mobil suit pour sauver le père Maxwell et sœur Hélène. Je suis encore arrivé trop juste pour Trowa. »

C'est un peu calmé que Duo pousse la porte de son appartement pour trouver Sally au chevet de Winner. Elle cède la place au natté en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule avant de partir dans le salon pour s'occuper de sa fille qui justement commence à s'agiter dans le couffin.

L'aube pointe à peine le bout de son nez que Quatre commence à gesticuler, avant de hurler dans son sommeil. Maxwell est déjà à la tête du lit avant que Sally ne rentre dans la chambre. Le châtain lui parle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Le blond finit par se calmer enfin, néamoins il pleure en dormant.

Duo n'arrête pas de passer sa main dans les cheveux ondulés de Winner pour le rassurer. David entre dans la chambre et vient s'asseoir sur les genoux du natté.

-« Pourquoi, tu as si mal pour lui ? » Demande le petit garçon en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il est vraiment tracassé par la souffrance qu'il ressent chez son ami.

-« Parce que je me sens coupable de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour sauver ta maman et son ami. » Explique en murmurant le châtain pour ne pas réveiller l'Arabe.

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Duo. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour que ça n'arrive pas, dit Winner. Laisse-lui du temps, il n'en pense pas un mot. »

-« De quoi parles-tu Quatre ? » S'étonne le châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Il rejette sa culpabilité sur toi. Ca va passer » Dit le blond en se redressant pour s'asseoir dans le lit.

Ce dernier finit par prendre le menton du natté pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-« Tu n'es pas responsable. » Affirme catégoriquement Quatre.

-« J'arrive toujours trop tard, de pas longtemps. Je suis trop lent, toujours trop lent. » Annonce d'une voix de plus en plus faible Duo en baissant son regard vers ses souliers.

-« Tu cours plus vite que papa, tu es le seul. Tu n'es pas trop lent ! » Défend énergiquement David avant que Maxwell ne l'embrasse sur le front attendri par les dires du gamin.

-« Où est-il ? » Demande Quatre dans un murmure à peine audible.

-« Catherine m'a dit que tu pouvais le mettre dans ton cimetière, si elle pouvait s'y enterrer aussi. » (1) Répond le châtain sachant pertinemment de qui voulait parler le blond.

-« Merci Duo. J'ai encore envie de dormir un peu. » Répond faiblement Winner.

-« Couche-toi, alors, je ramène loustic au lit. » Dit Duo en se levant avec l'enfant dans les bras.

Maxwell sait bien que Quatre n'est pas si fatigué que ça, mais qu'il ne veut plus discuter et qu'il préfère se renfermer dans ses pensées.

Duo après avoir remis David au lit qui se rendort directement, le natté revient en se frottant le visage. Il va être chouette au travail tout à l'heure, après avoir passé une nuit blanche avec les tensions de la nuit.

Quand le châtain arrive au salon, Sally dort dans le divan, le couffin de Meiran près d'elle. Heero n'est pas encore revenu de ses formalités ou il ne veut pas la quitter.

Le natté soupire en repensant à ce qu'il a dit à Heero. Mais vraiment quelle mouche l'a piqué de lui dire tout ça, parce qu'en plus, il ne lui a pas caché tellement de choses. S'étirant au milieu du salon, le chatain décide qu'il va essayer de dormir quand même deux petites heures. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil d'une personne qu'il bascule un tout petit peu pour être mieux mis.

A peine couché, Maxwell entend une clef tourner dans la serrure. Il sourit en pensant que le métis est toujours aussi prévoyant. Reprenant son sérieux, Duo décide de faire semblant de dormir, il n'a pas réellement la force d'affronter Heero avec la fatigue qu'il a sur les épaules pour l'instant.

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Maxwell reconnaît le pas de son ami, ce dernier va vers la chambre des enfants sûrement pour vérifier si les petits sont bien couverts et il le sont puisque le châtain vient de quitter la pièce. Mais ça le brun ne peut pas le savoir.

Le natté entend les pas feutrés revenir vers lui, comme il le sent s'accroupir à la hauteur de son visage.

-« Duo, j'ai à te parler, ne fait pas semblant de dormir ! » Murmure-t-il.

Heero n'est pas le soldat parfait pour rien, il est encore capable de faire la différence entre un vrai sommeil et faire semblant.

Maxwell ouvre les yeux, il va bien falloir qu'il affronte Yuy maintenant. Ce dernier lui sourit, ça le fait marrer en plus de connaître si bien son ami.

-« Je vais m'engager dans les preventers avec Wufei. Je veux mener cette enquête avec lui. » Dit le brun doucement pour ne pas réveiller Sally.

Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de l'énergie, de la détermination dans sa voix. Le métis a trouvé un moyen de traverser l'épreuve, ça rassure le châtain.

-« Inscrits tes gosses à l'école, ici. Je les reprends à la garderie après mon travail, si tu n'as pas fini le tien. » Propose le châtain sachant de toute façon qu'une fois lancée, on ne sait plus arrêter la machine de guerre Yuy.

-« Merci, Duo, je prends l'appartement à côté du tien, j'ai vu qu'il est à louer. » Dit le brun en se relevant pour partir.

-« Je n'assume pas, je pallie. » Lâche le châtain en attrapant le poignet du métis.

-« On est d'accord. » Dit Heero en retirant son bras pour retourner vers la chambre de ses enfants pour dormir un peu dans la pièce près d'eux.

to be continued

* * *

(1) Bien sûr quand elle sera morte, pour ceux qui auraient un doute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Relena

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Avant de pouvoir modifier leurs vies. Il y a des formalités très déplaisantes à faire. Alors que le corps de Relena est envoyé sur Terre de manière à ce que son peuple puisse lui rendre un dernier hommage. Les anciens pilotes partent pour L4 afin d'y enterrer Trowa. Ce dernier repose maintenant au cimetière Winner, près du corps des parents de Quatre et de sa sœur.

Après ils se rendent à Sank, Relena devant être enterrée au royaume de Sank avec les honneurs dus à son rang. Si l'enterrement de Barton c'est fait dans l'intimité. C'est de obsèques nationales qui attend l'ambassadrice.

Afin de préserver un peu les jumeaux après le drâme qu'ils viennent de vivre. Maxwell les ramène avec lui afin de permettre à Heero de préparer le déménagement l'esprit tranquille.

Il faut une grosse quinzaine de jours pour mettre en place toutes les transformations dans les vies de Duo et d'Heero.

Hilde rigole chaque fois que son regard tombe sur le natté. Ce dernier court à droite, à gauche pour assumer le rôle de père suppléant. Il a des journées bien organisées. Il faut les conduire à l'école le matin. Ils doivent avoir leurs tartines pour le repas de midi. Depuis le début, Maxwell part plus tôt du travail le soir, de manière à pouvoir aller chercher les enfants à la garderie. Puis il les ramène à la maison et leur préparer à souper.

A peine arrivé sur L2, Heero s'investit à cœur perdu dans son enquête, en oubliant parfois de rentrer.

µµµ

Plus le temps passe, moins Yuy est présent pour ses enfants. Déjà qu'il n'a pas été très présent durant le déménagement.

Il y a maintenant presque trois mois qu'ils sont arrivés sur L2. Tous les soirs, c'est le natté qui va reprendre les mini-Yuy à la garderie. Cela fait maintenant un mois, qu'Heero n'a pas été là pour le souper.

De plus en plus souvent, c'est Maxwell qui doit les coucher parce que leur père n'est pas rentré à temps pour le faire.

Duo fulmine un peu plus de soir en soir, ce n'est pas dans les termes du contrat. Il devait palier par le remplacer. Mais là le métis exagère, il n'est pas rentré du week-end. Maxwell est peut être un tonton gâteau, néanmoins, il a de plus en plus de difficultés à coucher les enfants qui se croient abandonnés. Ils ont perdu leur mère, et ça le brun à l'air de l'avoir oublié, il n'a pas que lui qui a souffert de ce deuil.

Aujourd'hui c'est encore plus pénible pour le châtain, les jumeaux ont beaucoup pleuré après avoir erré dans leur appartement sans de vrai but, sans jouer. Au moment de la mettre au lit, Hélène supplie de ne pas être méchant avec son papa quand il reviendra.

S'il ne peut pas lui promettre, toutefois cette peur atroce de la petite fille est un soulagement pour le châtain. Ca veut dire qu'Heero va rentrer aujourd'hui ou demain après presque une semaine d'absence sans avoir prévenu de son départ.

Maxwell a fini par élire domicile dans l'appartement de Yuy pour ne pas perturber encore plus les enfants. Au matin, le brun n'est toujours pas rentrer, ce sera pour ce soir. Les prédictions d'Hélène ayant une faible durée dans le temps.

Au soir, après le travail, le natté passe par la garderie pour reprendre les enfants d'Heero, cependant ils ne sont pas là. Leur père est venu les prendre à l'école. Duo sent la colère reprendre le dessus, il aurait pu lui sonner, ça lui aurait évité un détour d'un kilomètre et surtout de partir plus tôt du travail.

Ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre devant les jumeaux, Maxwell attend que l'heure du couché soit passée pour se rendre chez son voisin. Yuy pose un regard dégoûté sur le natté quand il ouvre la porte. Pourtant le natté pourrait bien lui retourner ce regard, c'est lui qui devrait être dégoûté de son attitude. Il entre dans l'appartement de manière à ne pas avoir la discussion sur le palier aux yeux de tous.

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais, enfin, rentré. Je serais revenu de suite chez moi. » Attaque Maxwell pour faire réagir Heero et pouvoir percer l'abcès.

Parce que sincèrement le natté ne voit vraiment pas ce qu'il a pu faire pour mériter ce traitement et qu'il ne lui adresse même plus la parole.

-« Ton enquête avance ? » Demande le châtain en s'asseyant en face du brun espérant que le fait de parler travail va aider à lui délier la langue et renouer le dialogue.

-« J'ai fait des découvertes assez incroyables. » Lâche froidement Yuy en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Ah bon, comme quoi ? » S'étonne Duo de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de son ami.

-« Toi ! »

-« Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ton enquête sur la mort de ta femme ? »

Alors là, Maxwell se demande si le deuil n'a pas endommagé les neurones du soldat parfait.

-« Tu avais un motif. » Répond le métis la voix de plus en plus glaciale.

-« Lequel ? »

-« Moi ! »

-« N'importe quoi ! » Lâche Duo en secouant la tête et se levant du fauteuil.

Il en a assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Il va rentrer dans son appartement et laisser mariner Yuy.

-« Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai ? » Demande imperturbablement le brun en le suivant du regard.

-« Si, mais jamais je n'aurais fait du mal à Relena, tu étais trop heureux avec elle. Je ne me suis jamais mis entre vous, jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu peux avoir cet air dégoûté, c'est comme ça. On dirait que tout te dégoûte. Les New Types, les homo. Depuis que tu sais que tes gosses sont New Types, tu agis différemment avec eux. Tu rejettes ce que tu es ! » Duo s'arrête de circuler dans la pièce et accuse son ami en pointant son doigt dessus. « Est-ce que tu sais seulement que ta femme était New Type ? Tout comme son frère. Excuse-moi Hélène. » Murmure Maxwell en regardant ses pieds.

Heero se retourne croyant trouver sa fille derrière lui.

-« Elle n'est pas là. Elle m'a supplié de ne pas être méchant avec toi et je le deviens. Alors, pour ta fille, je m'en vais. » Explique calmement Maxwell en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

Sans se retourner, il rentre dans son appartement. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose que Heero retrouve la raison dès demain matin, que ses paroles aient porté leurs fruits et que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Maxwell ne dort pas bien cette nuit là, il ressasse toute leur discussion, toutes les méchancetés non verbales qu'a utilisé le métis en son encontre. Un geste, un regard peut parfois faire bien plus de dégât qu'un simple mot. Duo espère au plus profond de lui-même qu'il vient de subir le pire de son ami.

Et sincèrement le châtain ne pensait pas qu'Heero pourrait le blesser plus que par son attitude de la veille. Pourtant dès le lendemain, il doit se rendre à l'évidence : C'est possible.

Par acquit de conscience, le natté se rend à la garderie pour voir si les loustics n'y sont pas. Et ils y sont ! Comme à chaque fois, les enfants se précipitent dans les bras de Duo. Mademoiselle Déborah vient vers le jeune homme. Cependant, au lieu d'être tout sourire comme d'habitude, elle a les traits un peu tirés comme si elle est mal à l'aise.

-« Bonjour, Duo, je suis désolée, j'ai reçu des ordres. Ils n'ont plus le droit de partir avec toi. » Commence la jeune femme en se postant devant le châtain.

-« Je peux encore leur parler sans te faire des problèmes ? » Demande Duo en se relevant pour s'éloigner des enfants.

Il ne tient pas à ce que Déborah qui s'occupe des jumeaux depuis leur arrivée sur L2, il y a huit mois, ait des ennuis. C'est le premier de ses soucis que les enfants gardent une petite constante dans leur vie perturbée depuis le décès de leur mère.

-« Je n'ai pas reçu de consignes pour ça ! » Sourit la jeune femme en partant pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Le châtain s'assied sur le sol pour discuter avec ses bébés comme il dit parfois. Ces derniers lui racontent qu'ils vont repartir sur Terre, que leur papa a pris des arrangements pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux là-bas le temps qu'il finisse son enquête.

Maxwell croit faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il voit que c'est Dorothy Catalonia qui vient chercher les enfants d'Heero. Les gosses s'accrochent au natté comme à une bouée.

Dire qu'il doit rassurer les enfants pour qu'ils partent avec elle, alors qu'il voudrait pouvoir les garder près de lui, les protéger comme il le fait depuis un moment. Mais qu'est-ce qui prend à Heero ? Est-ce que la douleur le rend stupide ?

David et Hélène sont dans la voiture, le visage collé contre la vitre. Dorothy fait le tour de véhicule et sourit au châtain avant de lui dire en détachant les mots parce qu'elle les articule plus qu'elle ne parle.

-« Tu as perdu Duo, il ne sera jamais à toi. »

-« Je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais je l'aime assez pour le voir heureux. Je n'ai jamais cherché son malheur. »

Maxwell aurait voulu rajouter le « moi ». Il regarde la voiture partir, puis il court jusqu'à leur immeuble. Duo escalade les escaliers jusqu'à son étage, il passe devant son appartement pour arriver à celui de son ami.

L'appartement d'Heero est presque vide, des déménageurs ont bientôt fini leur travail. Tout est emballé et prêt à partir pour le royaume de Sank.

Après s'être arraché de l'encadrement de la porte, le châtain rentre chez lui et téléphone à Wufei pour lui relater ce qu'il vient de voir. Chang est tout aussi étonné que le natté. Le Chinois a donné carte blanche à Heero et n'est au courant de rien.

Au fil de la discussion le châtain fait part de ses soupçons. Wufei lui certifie qu'il transmettra l'information sans dire d'où elle provient, sinon, ils sont tous les deux d'accord, Heero risque de ne pas vouloir l'utiliser dans l'état d'esprit qu'il est pour l'instant.

Le natté raccroche et soupire, ça lui fait bizarre de réaliser que Yuy pense qu'il est responsable et capable d'un tel acte de cruauté. Duo se prend la tête entre les mains et commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière en pensant :

« _Moi qui croyais qu'il me connaissait « Tuer avant d'être tué » ça je veux bien l'admettre. Mais Relena n'a jamais cherché à me faire du mal, je n'avais aucune raison de lui en faire_. »

µµµ

Yuy et ses enfants ont quitté L2 depuis deux mois, Duo n'a encore reçu aucune nouvelle. C'est la première fois qu'il reste si longtemps sans avoir de signe de vie du métis.

Quatre déprime depuis l'enterrement de Trowa et personne n'a encore trouvé le moyen de lui faire remonter la pente. Il y a presque un an qu'il reste une partie de sa journée assis dans le cimetière. Une de ses sœurs a dû reprendre la gestion des affaires de son père.

Maintenant qu'il ne doit plus assumer la garde des enfants de Heero, Maxwell se rend régulièrement sur L4 pour passer du temps avec lui et l'aider, il a presque tout essayé mais pas moyen de le sortir de sa dépression.

Le temps passant la déprime de Winner devient contagieuse. Le natté commence à y sombrer déjà parce qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles des Yuy. Et aussi parce qu'il se sent impuissant devant la détresse du blond. Wufei tente bien de changer les idées de Duo en lui amenant sa fille Meiran. La gamine commence à marcher, le Chinois en est très fier.

Tout en s'occupant de la petite fille, Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ses loustics comme il dit. Wufei veut bien essayer d'aller à la pêche aux informations, mais comme il n'a jamais beaucoup parlé de ce sujet là avec Heero, le faire maintenant serait suspect.

Le natté trouve que sa vie n'a plus de sens sans Heero et les bouts-chou. Encore une chance qu'il lui reste son travail, seul petit plaisir qu'il lui reste. Toutefois ce n'est pas suffisant pour le rendre heureux.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Il y a vingt minutes que Maxwell tourne en rond en se demandant ce qu'il fait là.

Pourtant il avait été si heureux de le trouver derrière sa porte. Il y avait six mois que Duo n'avait pas vu Heero. Cependant, il a vite perdu son sourire quand il s'est fait passer les menottes aux poignets.

Dès qu'il est arrivé à la prison, il a eu droit qu'à un coup de fil. Il l'a passé et depuis il attend en tournant en rond.

Quand on est prisonnier d'inconnu, vous avez beaucoup plus de chance de vous échapper que quand c'est votre complice de toujours qui vous arrête.

Pour plus de sécurité, Yuy lui a d'abord fait détacher les cheveux et vérifié les chaussures du châtain. Comme si en temps de paix, il avait gardé cette habitude de rester sur le qui-vive d'une arrestation, il y a belle lurette que Duo l'a perdue.

Wufei arrive devant la cellule de Duo. Il y a 1h30 que le natté l'attend en se rongeant les ongles.

-« Excuse-moi, Maxwell, mais après ton coup de fil, je suis allé parler à Yuy. Il m'a montré le dossier. Je n'ai pas vu de faille. Je ne sais rien faire pour toi. » Commence sur un ton désappointé le chinois ne voyant pas trop ce qu'il peut faire pour son ami.

Surtout qu'il ne voit pas par où commencer la contre-enquête.

-« Tu sais qu'on parle du meilleur hackeur qu'il y a dans l'univers. Wufei, même si son dossier est en béton, tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne l'ai pas fait. » S'indigne Duo devant l'attitude de son ami.

-« Oui, je le sais, mais il en est persuadé et son dossier est correct. » Justifie Chang en suivant les mouvements nerveux du dénatté.

Le châtain continue à marcher en rond dans sa cellule particulière, Yuy n'ayant pas voulu le laisser avec d'autres personnes. Ses cheveux volent au mouvement de sa marche, venant continuellement dans ses yeux. Il les remet derrière ses oreilles avec des gestes de plus en plus nerveux. Maxwell finit par venir se planter devant Wufei pour lui dire d'une voix claire qui ne souffre aucune concession.

-« Demande-lui un élastique, mes cheveux me rendent fou. Va voir Quatre, raconte-lui. Va parce qu'il ne répond plus au téléphone, il est au cimetière. »

Chang acquiesce et s'en va pour mettre la machine en mouvement en suivant les directives du prisonnier.

Duo n'a pas eu droit à un élastique. Qu'est-ce que Heero a cru que Maxwell pourrait en faire ? Yuy est venu avec un bout de ficelle de dix centimètres qu'il a tendu avec une brosse à travers les barreaux.

-« Fais-le maintenant, je reprends la brosse. Tu vas être surveillé étroitement. Tes visiteurs seront fouillés et ne pourront pas approcher à plus de cinquante centimètres des barreaux de ta cellule. Tu ne t'évaderas pas si facilement. » Explique le brun tout en regardant le châtain refaire sa tresse.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'évader, je ne suis pas coupable. » Dit sèchement Duo avec toute la conviction qu'il peut mettre en si peu de mots.

Maxwell sonde Yuy tout en passant la brosse dans ses cheveux pour en défaire les nœuds, avant de les prendre en trois masses presque égales pour les tresser. Le châtain a beau le scruter, la seule chose qu'il peut constater c'est qu'Heero est complètement dans son trip.

Une idée commence à germer dans la tête du châtain. Il va peut-être falloir qu'il s'évade pour pouvoir prouver son innocence. Wufei ne peut pas l'aider, Quatre n'en a plus la volonté. Son sort est entre ses mains. D'un autre côté comme il vient de le dire à Heero, c'est presque prouver qu'il est coupable.

Le natté décide de laisser son sort entre les mains du destin, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui lui reste comme vrai espoir si Yuy le croit coupable.

Avant que le métis ne parte, Duo obtient quand même de ce dernier qu'il ne dise rien aux jumeaux avant que le jugement ne soit passé.

µµµ

Comme le brun l'a dit, Duo est fort surveillé, le métis a donné des instructions en béton avant de retourner sur Terre.

Quand on amène les plateaux repas au natté, il a des couverts en plastique. Les matons viennent à deux, un le tient en joue alors qu'on l'a fait reculer jusqu'au mur, pendant que l'autre vient déposer le plateau sur la table.

Il faut pourtant que Maxwell trouve une solution. Wufei lui a amené ce qu'il pouvait de son dossier pour qu'il puisse monter sa défense lui-même étant donné qu'il ne veut pas d'avocat, même si on lui a attribué un d'office, fraîchement sorti de l'école, avec ce dernier ils l'ont décortiqué sous toutes les coutures. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de faille, celui qui a monté le coup avait un pro en informatique sous ses ordres. Mais ce n'est pas possible pourtant qu'Heero se soit fait berner. Duo n'y croit pas !

Il y a trois semaines que le natté est enfermé, qu'il passe ses journées à réfléchir, puisqu'il n'a pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Cependant, il ne trouve pas de solutions. Quatre n'est pas encore venu le voir. Wufei l'a pourtant prévenu. Ce dernier essaye de passer tous les trois ou quatre jours. Toutefois, il fait aussi une contre enquête sur le côté et Duo préfère encore le savoir actif qu'à perdre son temps à lui tenir compagnie.

Tout en tournant en rond dans sa cellule, Duo se sent de plus en plus impuissant, même s'il est presque sûr de savoir qui est le coupable. Wufei fait ses recherches de ce côté là, cependant, il ne trouve rien, il en devient fou à voir le temps s'écouler, la date du procès venir à grand pas, sans avoir la certitude de pouvoir sauver son ami d'une mort certaine.

µµµ

Après six semaine, Quatre arrive, tout sourire à la prison. Le blond a perdu beaucoup de kilos. Même si Winner n'a jamais été très gras, là on verrait presque à travers. Une surprise de taille attend Maxwell, alors que les rares visiteurs qu'il a eus doivent le voir à travers les barreaux, avec un garde armé tout près, le parloir étant interdit au natté.

Quatre, lui, on le fait entrer dans sa cellule. Le châtain est intrigué par ce revirement de la part de Yuy. Néanmoins, Duo n'ose pas trop poser de questions à Winner. Ca lui fait tellement plaisir de le voir sourire. Il y a si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu un sur le visage de l'Arabe, ça illumine tout, même le moral du châtain.

-« Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux ! » Finit par dire Maxwell tout doucement pour ne pas rompre l'instant ou qu'on fasse sortir le blond de sa cellule.

-« Oui, ton arrestation m'a fait du bien ! » Dit Winner avec un grand sourire.

La joie de ses retrouvailles s'estompe pour laisser place à de la désolation. Voilà c'est le deuxième qui a perdu la tête, son salut repose sur Wufei et qui est tenu par sa profession.

Cette fois c'est sûr, Maxwell est perdu. Il espère seulement que sa condamnation sera commuée en prison à vie qu'il puisse prouver son innocence, quoi que vivre dans un monde où Heero le croit coupable, où Quatre est devenu fou, mieux faut peut-être être mort !

-« Je suis ravi de savoir que mon arrestation fait plaisir à quelqu'un ! » Finit par dire de façon ironique le natté, autant prendre le reste de sa vie de façon positive.

-« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire. Quand Wufei est venu me voir, je me suis réveillé. Ca fait cinq semaines que je fais des recherches. Je crois que j'ai une piste, il y a du Dorothy là dessous. J'ai… Pourquoi ris-tu ? » S'étonne Winner en voyant son ami se tenir les côtes.

-« J'en étais arrivé à cette conclusion avant de me faire arrêter. Par contre avec le renseignement Wufei n'arrive à rien. Comment as-tu obtenu d'entrer dans ma cellule ? » Se justifie Maxwell avant de poser la question qui lui tient à cœur depuis que son ami est assis à côté de lui.

-« J'ai fait la demande et on ne me l'a pas refusé. » S'étonne Quatre.

-« On t'a fouillé ? »

-« Oui, Duo, ça je n'y ai pas échappé. Tu ne vas pas essayer de t'échapper, ce serait admettre que tu es en tord. »

-« Oui, mais avec ce dossier, je vais être accusé. Ne lâche pas tes recherches, tes bases de données ont l'air plus efficaces puisque tu as trouvé des renseignements de la culpabilité de Dorothy. » Supplie en murmurant Maxwell pour que le garde qui les surveille ne puisse pas l'entendre.

-« Pourquoi aurais-tu fait du mal à Relena et Trowa ? Tu savais que tu détruirais tes deux meilleurs amis. Par contre que Dorothy mette ce plan en action, alors qu'elle les a aidés à se mettre ensemble m'étonne. » Ajoute sur le même ton Winner.

-« Tu sais Quatre, le bonheur le rendait magnifique. J'avais de plus en plus de difficultés à me contenir de le prendre dans mes bras. Ce qui m'a refroidi, c'est son attitude vis à vis de toi. Comment va-t-il ? As-tu des nouvelles ? » Demande fiévreusement Duo.

-« Pas beaucoup, on le voit souvent avec Dorothy. Elle est plutôt vide ta cellule ! » Dit l'Arabe pour changer de sujet de discussion sentant que le natté est blessé au plus profond de son être rien que de savoir le métis avec la jeune femme.

-« Ordre de Heero, sourit Duo. Une TV j'aurais pu la vider pour avoir des pièces. Si je veux lire, je dois demander au maton, juste des livres à couvertures souples. Quand j'ai fini ou que je ne lis pas, je dois le rendre. J'ai voulu des mots croisés, je ne les ai pas obtenus, je pourrais transformer un bic ou un crayon en arme. Chaque fois que j'ai une nouvelle demande, il le contact pour voir si j'y ai droit. » Explique le natté en ayant un sourire qui s'agrandit de plus en plus au fils de ses explications.

-« J'ai choisi un bon avocat, on va te sortir de là. Le procès commence dans un mois. » Lui dit rapidement Quatre en se levant au signe du maton.

Le gardien oblige Duo à reculer jusqu'au fond de sa cellule afin que son collègue puisse ouvrir la porte au blond.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le procès a commencé depuis ce matin, toutefois, Quatre n'a pas encore réussi à passer le fichier de sécurité mis en place pour protéger le coupable qu'il traque. Si Winner a obtenu quelques preuves, elles ne sont pas capitales. La seule chose qu'ils peuvent mettre en avant, c'est que Duo n'a aucun mobile valable et pour ça il a des témoins par milliers. Bon, il exagère un peu mais il a des témoins qui peuvent dire que Maxwell n'aurait jamais infligé cette souffrance à Heero et aux jumeaux.

Comme Yuy c'est porté partie civile, il est assis à sa gauche à côté de son avocat. Pendant le déroulement de l'audience et des plaidoyers, Maxwell a tendance à regarder le brun plutôt que ce qui se passe devant et les gens qui défilent pour l'accuser ou le défendre.

Le plus pénible pour le châtain, ce n'est pas la prison et les accusations. Non, c'est qu'Heero croit qu'il peut avoir fait ça.

-« Je voudrais demander que l'accusé arrête d'intimidé la partie civile. » Dit d'un coup l'avocat de l'accusation.

-« Mais, je n'essaye pas de l'intimider, je cherche juste un moyen de le tirer des griffes de la Catalonia. Il n'a jamais été aussi triste, mal dans sa peau. Je n'aime pas qu'il soit ainsi. » Justifie le natté avec de la tristesse dans la voix et les yeux.

-« Regardez devant vous, monsieur Maxwell. » Exige le juge.

D'un air bougon en croisant les bras sur son torse, le châtain fait ce qu'on lui a demandé. Duo va devoir se priver d'un petit plaisir que lui apporte ce procès. Il sait qu'il est également de retour sur L2 avec ses enfants. En tout cas ce qu'il a dit est vrai, ça ne lui fait pas plaisir de voir son ami si mal dans sa peau ! Il est certain que Heero devait être plus serein, plus stable en temps de guerre.

La matinée du procès terminé, on ramène Duo dans sa cellule et ça sous haute surveillance. Aujourd'hui au menu il y a une côtelette. Il peste de devoir la manger avec des couverts en plastique. C'est un travail de patience, parce que s'il les casse, on ne lui en rendra pas, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait utliser ses doigts, mais il n'a jamais aimé ça. Le seul avantage, c'est que ça l'occupe, mais le natté est persuadé qu'il aura digéré la première bouchée quand il avalera la dernière.

-« Tu n'aurais pas plus facile avec ça ? »

Maxwell ne finira jamais ce repas. Il a été tellement surpris qu'en se retournant son assiette a basculée et s'est retrouvée au sol. Le regard du natté va de son festin à la grille de la cellule.

Heero est là debout, lui tendant un couteau et une fourchette qui ne serviront plus à rien.

-« Je te crois » fini-t-il par dire.

Maxwell ne croit pas ses oreilles, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire changer d'avis Yuy ?

Le métis est tendu, mal à l'aise avec le natté, n'osant pas trop le regarder dans les yeux. Duo commence à s'en tracasser. Est-ce que Dorothy lui a dit les sentiments que le châtain lui portent pour qu'il soit si embarrassé en présence de ce dernier ? Est-ce que c'est de ne pas avoir cru Maxwell ? Duo n'en sait rien, mais ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il est le plus heureux des hommes. Et cette sensation lui fait dire une belle bêtise qui finit par détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Même si je dois finir ma vie en prison, tu me crois, c'est le principal. Le reste, je m'en fous. Je peux avoir des mots croisés, maintenant ? » Demande le natté plein d'espoir dans les yeux et la voix.

-« Baka. Je te sortirais de là, je t'y ai mis, je t'en sortirais. » Répond avec un léger sourire le métis.

-« Va voir Quatre, il a la preuve de mon innocence, mais il n'arrive pas à hacker le fichier. Il essaie depuis un mois. Wufei a essayé sans succès. Toi, je sais que tu vas passer à travers. » Dit Duo avec conviction.

Autant donné un coup de main au brun pour qu'il le sorte de là par ses propres moyens. Yuy se sentira moins coupable s'il peut trouver la preuve de l'innocence du châtain.

-« Je t'ai mené la vie dure, je t'ai fait vivre un calvaire et tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir ! » S'étonne Heero en voyant que le natté a toujours tellement confiance en lui.

-« J'ai dû te faire chier aussi avec toutes mes demandes stupides. Mais fallait bien que je m'occupe, tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup de loisirs. » Dit un peu penaud le châtain.

Il est vraiment gêné, il finit par s'en gratter la tête en se rappelant qu'il cherchait aussi la petite bête dans l'espoir qu'Heero vienne une fois lui-même jusqu'à L2 et ainsi pouvoir le voir.

-« Je vais voir Quatre. » Dit le brun en se retournant pour sortir.

-« Heero ! »

-« Je te fais amener des mots croisés. » Sourit légèrement ce dernier en le regardant.

-« Les loustics ? »

-« Tu leur manques, ils ne savent rien. »

µµµ

Au tribunal, le lendemain, Yuy a l'air très fatigué, il doit avoir passé la nuit à essayer de hacker le fichier. Quatre aussi commence à avoir des cernes sous les yeux.

Quand l'avocat de l'accusation énonce sa première théorie, Duo voit Heero tiquer, mais il ne demande pas à ce qu'on retire l'accusation. Le châtain en déduit qu'il doit vouloir avoir toutes les preuves de son innocence en main pour faire tomber les charges.

Avec un soupir résigné le natté laisse couler aussi et empêche son avocat de se lever. Il doit faire confiance au métis, ce dernier lui a dit qu'il me sortirait de là, alors même s'il a un peu peur, il ne se tracasse pas, il sait qu'il y arrivera, le brun est têtu.

-« Monsieur Maxwell ! » Gronde le juge.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le châtain en a oublié la remarque d'hier, il regarde à nouveau le métis assis sur sa gauche.

-« Oui, je sais, je ne dois pas intimider la partie civile. Quoi que si j'y arrive ce serait bien la première fois qu'elle se laisse intimider ! » Lâche Duo résigné.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il va se retourner, mais quelque chose l'arrête dans son mouvement. Heero a les yeux qui pétillent légèrement.

Duo en est heureux, tout compte fait, ça ne sera pas trop dur de faire partir le soldat parfait en ribote. Pourtant Maxwell se sent stupide de penser ça, il va peut-être finir sa vie en prison et il est heureux que l'homme qu'était devenu le métis n'est pas si détruit que ça. Il se dit qu'il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose qui cloche chez lui.

µµµ

Déjà une semaine qu'Heero passe toutes ces après midi et nuits à vouloir hacker ce fichier. Il continue à venir le matin au tribunal pour réentendre les éléments du dossier, mais là il serait temps que Yuy mette le turbo. Demain, c'est les plaidoiries et il n'arrive à rien avec ce fichier. Quand le métis repasse par la prison le soir après avoir couché ses enfants, il continue à dire au natté qu'il le sortira de là, même si Duo sent qu'il a de moins en moins de conviction dans ses dires.

C'est aujourd'hui la dernière journée des accusations, on va enfin énoncer tout le dossier du Perfect Soldier. Maxwell est impatient d'en savoir un peu plus sur la façon dont son ami à mener son enquête et la raison qui l'a poussé à le jeter en prison.

Duo n'en revient pas, il y a plusieurs pistes qu'il a mises de côté ! Le natté se retourne vers le métis pour constater qu'il est aussi abasourdi que lui. Trop pris par la recherche que le châtain lui a demandé, le brun n'a même pas pensé à reprendre son dossier, que de temps perdu, presque qu'une semaine.

D'un bond, Heero se lève, s'excuse et sort de la salle d'audience.

Dorothy le regarde partir, intriguée avant de reporter son attention sur le châtain. A ce moment là, Duo peut constater que la blonde se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas Heero dans sa poche.

Maxwell regarde son avocat, puis lui murmure à l'oreille quelque chose. Celui-ci écrit rapidement un petit mot qu'il donne à Quatre quand il y a un moment de pose après la fin de l'énoncé du dossier d'Heero. Duo sait qu'il a écrit de sortir les jumeaux de l'hôtel, parce que c'est ce que le châtain a demandé.

Le natté n'ose pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver à Heero si Dorothy s'en prend à ses enfants, parce que si elle a bien tué Relena, elle est tout à fait capable de faire du mal aux jumeaux et là Yuy ne se relèvera pas si on leur fait du mal.

A la pause suivant, Quatre part. Heero n'est pas encore revenu. Dorothy par contre perd de plus en plus contenance. C'est la première fois qu'ils ne sont pas là, tous les deux pendant le déroulement du procès. Ca bouillonne dans sa tête machiavélique. Tout ça réjouit Maxwell qui lui lance un sourire à la Shinigami, tout en pensant :

« _Vas-y fille, panique, fait une bourde que je me sorte de ce merdier. _»

La fin de la séance d'aujourd'hui s'achève alors qu'aucun des deux n'est encore revenu. C'est toujours aussi seul que Duo est ramené à sa cellule. Il tourne en rond ne sachant pas ce que font ses deux amis. Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Quatre repasse par la prison pour le prévenir qu'il a mis les jumeaux à l'abri chez des connaissances à lui. Mais par contre lui n'a pas de nouvelles d'Heero.

Le procès est ajourné pour le week-end, ça tombe bien ça laissera du temps au brun pour refaire une partie de son enquête et amener les preuves qui manquent. Mais c'est aussi un calvaire pour le natté qui ne sait rien de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur et qui se retrouve à se ronger les ongles.

Lundi matin, Heero n'est toujours pas présent dans la salle d'audience. Maxwell est de plus en plus inquiet. Au moins Quatre est là, dans la salle faisant un grand sourire confiant au natté. La Catalonia est présente aussi, mais pas des plus sereine.

Les plaidoiries recommencent par celles de la partie civile, elles durent la moitié de l'avant midi. Heero revient presque en fin de séance, accompagné d'une femme. Duo fronce des sourcils, il ne la connaît pas, mais il constate que Dorothy perd de sa prestance, elle devient encore plus blanche, si c'est possible.

Yuy se penche à l'oreille de l'avocat du natté et lui tend un dossier qu'il consulte rapidement.

-« Votre honneur, j'ai un nouveau témoin à présenter, Madame Maurissio, la femme du pilote de la navette de Madame Yuy-Peacecraft. »

Maxwell ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela, la femme du pilote, bravo. Mais il s'en veut un peu parce que s'il ne l'avait pas envoyé hacker le fichier, Heero aurait repris son dossier et aurait vu que cette partie de l'enquête, il ne l'avait pas finie.

Le natté a beau retourner le problème dans sa tête, il ne comprend toujours pas comment, Yuy a pu ne pas mener son enquête convenablement. La seule possibilité qu'il lui reste c'est qu'il a été encore plus touché qu'il ne le pensait par la mort de sa femme, même le mode soldat ne fonctionnait pas. Déjà pour que la Dorothy arrive à le manipuler, il devait y avoir un problème de taille.

On commence à interroger la femme du pilote de la navette de Relena, cette dernière se rappelle très bien de Dorothy quand elle est venue à la maison. La jeune femme aurait dû être dehors, mais leur bébé était malade alors elle est restée cachée à l'étage. Mais elle a entendu toute la conversation. Son mari devait se rendre dans la région des météorites et y abandonner la navette avec tout le monde dedans. Un complice devait le récupérer, il aurait dû jouer au mort pendant un long moment et refaire leur vie ailleurs sous une fausse identité.

La jeune femme commence à pleurer à l'annonce du décès de son mari, retrouvé errant dans l'espace, il n'y a pas quinze jours, asphyxié, le complice n'était jamais venu le chercher. Tous les comptes bancaires qu'on leur avait promis n'ont jamais été ouverts. C'est son mari qui était chargé de trafiquer la combinaison de Madame Yuy-Peacecraft sur la plate-forme de forage, parce qu'il fallait le faire après le départ, monsieur Yuy faisant toutes les vérifications d'usage avant chaque départ.

-« Monsieur le juge devant les preuves amenées, je souhaiterai que les charges contre mon client soit retirées. » Commence l'avocat de la défense.

-« Quel serait le motif de Mademoiselle Catalonia ? » Demande le juge toujours aussi perplexe malgré les preuves évidentes qu'on vient de lui amener.

-« Le même que celui qu'on m'attribuait. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte monsieur le juge, mais il y en a du monde qui bave devant monsieur Yuy. C'est un tout, pas rien qu'un corps parfait, rien que sa froideur, ça donne envie de le réchauffer. » Lâche sincèrement Duo en regardant le magistrat.

Quatre est plié en deux de rire. Heero rouge de colère ou de honte. Maxwell se tord les mains en réalisant l'énormité de ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais surtout que si les charges sont retirées, il ne dort pas en prison cette nuit ! Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-« Omae o korosu »

« _Menace de mort dans un tribunal, il est gonflé Heero._ » Ne peut s'empêcher de penser Duo même s'il sait qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui l'a compris.

Le natté commence à sourire en réponse au minuscule sourire que lui fait le métis, preuve qu'il a bien pris les propos de son ami. Pour Duo, c'est la certitude que Yuy est fier et satisfait de lui d'avoir pu le sortir d'affaire, d'avoir racheter ses fautes auprès du châtain.

-« Vous n'avez rien à déclarer avant qu'on retire les charges ? » Demande le procureur en se tournant vers Maxwell.

-« La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que je n'aurai pas fait du mal à Relena, ni à Trowa, parce qu'il est victime aussi du complot qui a été organisé. Mes deux meilleurs amis ont souffert qu'on leur enlève quelqu'un de cher à leur cœur. Je n'aime pas les voir souffrir et je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur en aurai fait volontairement. Je préfère souffrir que de voir la douleur sur leur visage, les voir heureux me rend heureux. »

-« Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas défendu comme ça pendant les procès ? » S'étonne le juge devant la justesse des propos de l'ancien accusé.

-« Il avait dit qu'il me sortirait de là. Je n'allais pas le faire tout seul, il n'aime pas qu'on l'aide, ni qu'on fasse les choses à sa place. » Lance Maxwell en pointant son doigt vers Yuy.

-« Baka » Lâche Heero avec un grand sourire.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

En sortant du tribunal en homme libre, Duo se met à remercier le ciel d'avoir des amis pareils. Il n'a pas perdu son emploi, Hilde n'a engagé que temporairement quelqu'un pour la dépanner pendant son incarcération. Quatre a payé le loyer du natté pour lui préserver un domicile, Maxwell le remboursera à son rythme. Ce n'était qu'une avance, ils le savaient bien tous les deux.

Après avoir réglé sa vie sur Terre, Heero est revenu vivre à côté de l'appartement du natté. Le logement étant à nouveau libre. Comme les loustics vont à l'école régulièrement, Heero préfère que ses enfants se rendent à l'école que de continuer avec le précepteur qu'avait engagé Dorothy. Une fois que les meubles sont revenus et qu'il a tout installé dans l'appartement. le brun commence à s'ennuyer à la maison. Il finit par aller trouver Wufei pour voir s'il peut reprendre sa place au sein des Preventers, pour travailler à tous les dossiers et pas faire sa propre enquête. Le Chinois est ravi, il a toujours apprécié les capacités du métis quand ils sont dans l'action.

Maxwell lui recommence à s'occuper des tit-bouts après son travail quand Heero est en retard. Parfois Duo le suspecte de le faire exprès pour qu'il puisse gâter les enfants en toute innocence. Le châtain n'est pas le père, il peut se permettre beaucoup plus avec eux, comme leur offrir des glaces, les emmener au parc à chaque fois qu'il les a.

Toutefois, certains soirs, Duo prévient Heero qu'il doit être à l'heure, car Quatre a besoin de lui également. Depuis la fin du procès, le blond déprime a un tel point qu'il n'a pas repris la gestion de la société d'exploitation minière de son père. Toute cette ambiance de pouvoir lui fait horreur, il préfère laisser ça à ses soeurs.

µµµ

Le temps avance lentement, il y a maintenant presque six mois que Maxwell a retrouvé sa liberté. Comme une fois la semaine, Duo revient de l'appartement que Quatre a pris sur L2 pour se rapprocher de ses amis. Ce que le natté vient d'apprendre lui tourne dans la tête. Il comprend mieux pourquoi son ami déprime et ce n'est pas pour le rassurer.

Tout en cherchant une solution, il tourne en rond dans son appartement afin de ne pas sentir les élèments bouger autour de lui. Cela fait presque une heure qu'il le fait en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce quand on frappe sur la porte. Il ouvre la porte et trouve Heero derrière celle-ci l'air fort tracassé. Maxwell se mord la lèvre, il doit faire plus de bruit qu'à son habitude pour avoir inquiété son ami à ce point.

-« Dis-moi » Dit le brun en sondant le châtain de ses grands yeux bleus.

Ce dernier ne résiste pas longtemps à ce magnétisme.

-« Quatre m'aime. » Répond d'une voix triste le châtain en faisant signe à son ami de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Le métis a de toute façon le baby phone dans la main.

-« Tu l'aimes bien, mets-toi avec lui. » Donne comme solution simple à ses yeux le brun.

-« Sors avec Hilde, toi, alors. » Rétorque du tac au tac Duo

-« Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas amoureux ! » Lâche vexé Heero.

Maxwell se met à sourire tendrement, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Yuy comprenne que c'est pareil pour le châtain. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, le châtain peut expliquer plus calmement ce qu'il a appris ce soir.

-« Quatre déprime parce que son cœur lui fait choisir des gens qui ne l'aime pas en retour. »

-« Trowa est sorti avec Quatre ? » Demande pour la première fois Yuy sans avoir l'air gêné par l'idée, ni très mal à l'aise.

-« Barton se vidait avec lui. Je dirais qu'en temps de guerre, c'était plus réciproque. Mais Trowa ne l'a jamais aimé ça il l'a toujours su. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'a jamais voulu se connecter avec ta femme. » Explique simplement le natté en se versant un verre et en proposant un à son ami qui refuse de la tête.

-« Tu as dure de dire son prénom. » Réalise le métis avec une pointe de tristesse à cette constatation.

-« Heero, je vais aller me coucher. » Donne comme échappatoire l'ex-02

-« Tu fuis la conversation ? » S'étonne le brun, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de son ami.

-« Non, je suis éreinté. Quatre m'a épuisé et je regrette de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements. Je vais être mal à l'aise avec lui, pendant un moment je crois. » Avoue le châtain en baillant et se grattant le crâne.

-« J'irai le voir, alors. » Propose simplement Yuy.

-« Heero ! » S'indigne Maxwell croyant que le métis va aller sermonner le blond pour son attitude.

-« Je voulais y aller de toute façon, il n'a pas repris la gestion de la société minière. Je voudrais l'avoir comme coéquipier. Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? » Demande le brun.

-« Non, Heero. Si tu as besoin de mes talents de pilote pour une mission spéciale, je viendrais. » Promet le natté en l'embrassant sur la joue ce qui fait reculer Yuy d'un pas.

-« Va dormir. » Ordonne Heero

-« Tu m'en veux ? » Demande Duo en mettant sa tête sur le côté.

Il est tellement surpris par le changement d'attitude de son ami qui est plus froid tout d'un coup que ça lui fait peur.

-« Jamais. » Sourit Yuy pour le rassurer.

Pourtant Maxwell a encore des questions qui le tracassent depuis un moment. Il n'avait jamais voulu les poser, cependant aujourd'hui il a besoin qu'on éclaire sa lanterne pour pouvoir mettre ce passé de côté.

-« Heero comment as-tu pu croire que j'avais manigancé le meurtre de ta …, de Relena ? »

-« Le jour de l'accident, j'ai découvert tellement de chose que tu ne m'avais jamais dit. Tu m'as en plus confirmé que tu m'en cachais plus encore. » Admet le métis

-« Tout ce que je t'ai caché, c'est pour te protéger, parce qu'on me l'avait dit sous le couvert de la confidence. David, je l'ai appris en même temps que toi. » Se justifie le natté.

-« Je le sais, maintenant. »

-« Bonne nuit Heero ! » Sourit Duo en reconduisant le métis à la porte de son appartement.

Le lendemain, Yuy va proposer à Quatre de travailler avec lui. Ce dernier est enchanté par la proposition. Leur première enquête commune c'est de finir de monter le dossier pour prouver la culpabilité de la Catalonia et la faire enfermer pour le meurtre de Relena et de Trowa.

µµµ

Au bout de deux mois, le procès peut avoir lieu, il est rapide. Au bout d'une grosse semaine, Dorothy se retrouve en prison pour une trentaine d'années. Il y a déjà quinze jours maintenant qu'elle croupit en prison. Elle a droit à des mots croisés, à des couverts, à la TV. Maxwell n'est pas jaloux, c'est juste la preuve pour lui qu'Heero n'a aucune estime pour elle.

Quand le natté repense à son incarcération, il sourit souvent car il aurait pu s'évader s'il avait vraiment voulu. Il y avait une relâche de la surveillance au moment des visites avec son avocat. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, Duo se demande si Heero ne le faisait pas exprès, pour le tenter et prouver qu'il n'était pas si innocent que ça.

µµµ

Quatre aime ce qu'il fait comme travail, bien plus que la société minière de son père. Du coup son moral remonte en flèche. Néanmoins, celui qui tracasse le plus le châtain c'est Yuy, il est à l'heure tous les jours depuis au moins trois semaines. C'est lui qui va chercher les enfants à la garderie.

Il y a maintenant plus de trois mois que Duo n'a plus dû aller chercher les enfants. D'un autre côté, le métis ne prive pas le natté de ses enfants puisque le brun l'invite souvent à souper. Seulement, les jumeaux sont différents quand leur père est là. Ils sont plus renfermés, ils n'ont jamais repris leur joie de vivre d'avant l'accident de leur mère. Surtout pas en présence de leur géniteur.

-« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse Duo. Tu es bien silencieux ! » Demande un soir Heero en revenant de la chambre des enfants après les avoir couchés.

Maxwell sursaute, il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas réfléchir quand Heero est dans la pièce, ni se tracasser en marchant. Un petit sourire triste se fait alors qu'il pense.

« _Bon Dieu, il y en a des trucs à ne pas faire avec lui, c'est pire qu'un amant, sans compensation_. »

Pourtant il constate que son attitude tracasse encore plus son ami alors il dit :

-« Non, pas vraiment ! »

-« Tu pourrais t'occuper des jumeaux demain soir ? » Demande le brun un peu rassuré.

-« Les prendre à la garderie ? » S'informe le natté de son rôle.

-« Heu ! Non, ici, les faire souper et les coucher. » Dit Heero en rougissant légèrement.

Duo s'amuse de cet état de fait et cherche à en savoir plus sur ce qui se trame dans la vie du métis.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

-« Je sors, j'invite quelqu'un au restaurant. » Répond Yuy en évitant le regard améthyste.

-« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. » Avoue le natté en souriant à pleines dents.

-« C'est juste un repas. » Rougit à nouveau le métis en regardant toujours ses pieds.

-« En tout cas, ce n'est pas un collègue, sinon, tu ne serais pas dans cet état là. » Plaisante Duo de le voir si mal à l'aise, ça lui fait vraiment plaisir de voir le bonheur réapparaître sur les traits d'Heero.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Duo se trouve dans l'appartement d'Heero en train de faire souper les enfants de ce dernier. Ils sont tous réunis autour de la table à manger un plat de lasagne que le métis a mis dans le four avant de partir à son rendez-vous.

Maxwell a bien l'intention de savoir qui est cette personne avec qui il a rendez-vous. Parce qu'il est sûr que ce n'est pas un homme, Yuy n'aurait pas été tiré à quatre épingles pour une sortie entre amis.

-« Alors avec qui est-ce qu'il sort papa ? »

-« On ne sait pas. » Dit Hélène.

-« Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Il ne faut jamais mentir, ça tue la confiance que les autres ont en vous. » Sermonne le natté en secouant son doigt en direction des enfants.

Les jumeaux se regardent en souriant.

-« Papa n'a pas voulu nous le dire, il a dit que tu nous sortirais cette phrase et que le meilleur moyen qu'on ne doive pas te mentir, c'est de ne pas nous le dire. » Explique avec un grand sourire David les mains derrière le dos, comme s'il récitait une leçon que son père lui aurait apprise.

Heero qui fait des cachotteries, ça fait sourire le châtain et ça lui fait plaisir de savoir que le métis le connaît si bien. Surtout qu'il soit passé au-dessus de tout ce qu'il y a eu entre eux.

Duo ne peut que constater également que depuis quelque temps, le brun est mieux dans sa peau, il y a quelque chose en lui qu'il n'a jamais eu auparavant. Celle que Heero aime, il l'aime pour elle, pas pour tout ce qu'elle représente. A force d'avoir protégé Relena pendant autant d'années, le brun ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il le faisait et ses motivations premières.

Sa femme : c'était son tout, son symbole de la paix en premier. Ca Maxwell le sait, mais le métis a fini par faire un amalgame, il l'aimait pour la paix, parce qu'elle lui permettait de rester utile après la guerre, parce que c'était ce qu'il croyait qu'on attendait de lui, parce qu'elle avait fait le premier pas.

Le natté se sent dégueulasse de penser comme ça, cependant il croit en ce qu'il pense. Duo sait très bien que Yuy a aimé la blonde pour de mauvaises raisons, il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle représentait et pas ce qu'elle était.

Le châtain est même persuadé que Relena l'a toujours su.

-« Et papa, il a son cœur qui bat comme pour votre maman quand il est avec qui ? » Demande Duo à David parce qu'il veut savoir et qu'il saura ce qui se trame dans son dos.

-« Avec personne, répond David. Mais il a son cœur qui bat différemment quand il est avec mademoiselle Déborah, comme ton cœur bat quand tu es près de papa. »

Maxwell se sent rougir légèrement, il n'avait pas pensé à ça en posant la question que le gamin pourrait découvrir son secret.

-« Et mademoiselle Déborah, il va comment son cœur quand votre papa est près d'elle ? » Continue de questionner le natté même s'il se sent vraiment salaud sur ce coup là.

-« Un mélange de ce que papa ressent pour elle et pour toi. »

Le reste du repas se fait sur d'autres discussions moins sérieuses et surtout plus plaisantes pour les enfants. A l'heure dite, il les couche. Il se met à lire en attendant que son ami revienne.

µµµ

Quand Heero rentre le soir, Duo est toujours assis dans le fauteuil à l'attendre. Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'intention de le laisser croire qu'il a gagné.

-« Il s'est bien passé ton souper avec Mademoiselle Déborah ? » Demande innocemment Maxwell.

-« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir travailler avec nous ? Tu es un pro pour arriver à tes fins ! » Dit Yuy les yeux exorbités en venant s'asseoir sur la table du salon en face du châtain.

-« Heero n'avance pas trop vite, elle n'est pas encore très sure de ses sentiments. » Dit d'une petite voix le châtain sans oser vraiment le regarder dans les yeux.

-« David ! » Laisse tomber dans un murmure le brun en soupirant.

-« Quand tu t'accepteras en tant que New Type, tu seras mieux dans ta peau et tu aideras tes enfants à s'accepter. » Assure le natté en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami toujours assis devant lui.

-« A quoi me sert de ressentir la stratégie de combat de mes ennemis en temps de paix ? » Demande d'un air malheureux le métis.

-« J a utilisé ton pouvoir et l'a développé comme ça, comme il en avait besoin. Tes ennemis maintenant c'est ceux qui ne respectent pas la loi. Il doit avoir moyen d'affiner ça en télépathie. » Réfléchit à haute voix Duo en se grattant le menton, les yeux fixés sur son ami.

-« Savoir ce que tu penses quand tes yeux se posent sur moi ne m'intéresse pas. » S'offusque Heero en ayant un mouvement de recul léger.

-« Je n'ai pas que des pensées obscènes, tu sais ! Il y a moyen de fermer les chakras. Je ne ressens pas continuellement les masses bouger autour de moi. Quatre ne sait pas continuellement ce que je ressens. » Explique calmement Maxwell.

-« Duo, j'ai des chances avec elle ? » Demande Heero trouvant que ce sujet là est bien plus intéressant que celui qu'aborde le natté.

-« D'après David, elle en est à un mélange de ce que tu ressens pour moi et pour elle. En espérant que c'est de l'amitié et non de la haine que tu ressens pour moi. » Dit en souriant le châtain.

Il y a un moment qu'il trouve le brun trop sérieux, il fallait qu'il lâche une connerie.

-« Pourquoi te parlent-ils si facilement de leur pouvoir ? » S'informe Yuy à l'écoute des futures réponses.

Tout ce qui touche ses enfants reprend tellement d'importance à ses yeux depuis qu'il se sent mieux dans sa peau et qu'il a réussi à arrêté le coupable du meurtre de sa femme.

-« Parce que je ne considère pas ça comme une malformation, un obstacle, une tare et David le ressent donc sa sœur le sait. » Avoue Duo en regardant ses souliers, un peu honteux de devoir dire ça au métis.

-« Aide-moi Duo à m'accepter. » Supplie Heero.

-« Il faut que j'en parle à Quatre, pour voir si on peut trouver le moyen que ton pouvoir te convienne en temps de paix. » Commence à réfléchir Maxwell en se levant pour marcher de long en large.

C'est comme ça qu'il pense le mieux, parce qu'il ne ressent pas les objets bouger autour de lui.

-« Wufei en a un ? » Demande Yuy alors qu'il suit le natté déambuler devant lui.

Ce dernier s'arrête pour répondre au métis.

-« S'il en a un je n'ai jamais su lequel, quoi qu'il avait réussi à quitter son enveloppe terrestre et ne plus utiliser l'air de la prison quand on a essayé de nous asphyxier. Toi, tu étais en train de combattre dans l'espace avec Trowa abord du Mercurius et du Vayeate. Je ne sais pas si c'est son yoga qui lui a permis ça ou son pouvoir. »

-« Tu es sûr que Relena était New Type ? » Questionne le brun en n'y croyant pas vraiment.

Néanmoins, maintenant si Duo lui confirme il l'acceptera.

-« J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Elle ressentait le danger autour de toi, ta position dans l'espace. » Explique le natté en s'accroupissant devant Heero.

-« Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. » Dit le brun en secouant un peu la tête de dépit.

-« Ta femme était une fin stratège, elle avait une faculté de déduction et d'analyse énorme. Elle n'allait pas jouer avec son avenir près de toi en te disant qu'elle était ce qui te dégoûte le plus en toi. » Développe Maxwell avec tendresse.

-« Comme toi ! » Accuse Yuy.

-« Elle avait plus de cartes dans son jeu. Je n'ai jamais eu les bonnes cartes pour t'attraper. » Sourit le natté en se reprenant sa marche.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Je te laisse, si tu as besoin de soirée, tu le dis. » Propose le châtain en arrivant à la porte de l'appartement du métis.

µµµ

Il y a quinze jours que le châtain réfléchit au meilleur moyen de rediriger le pouvoir d'Heero. Le natté voit bien ce que je pourrais en faire de son don, il doit être légèrement divinatoire pour voir le danger avant qu'il ne soit là. Mais comment ressent-il ses ennemis ? Qu'est-ce qui détermine que c'est un ennemi ? La force négative qu'il dégage, sûrement pas. Si on croit en ses convictions, on ne doit pas dégager des ondes négatives.

Comme le natté ne réagit pas à la question d'Hélène, Yuy regarde son ami et le voit complètement déconnecté à la réalité.

-« Duo, arrête de te tracasser avec ça. On va considérer que je ne suis pas New Type puisqu'il ne sert plus à rien. » Dit Heero alors qu'ils s'occupent avec Maxwell de ses enfants de leur faire faire leur devoir sur un coin de la table de la salle à manger.

-« Tu lis dans mes pensées ? » Panique le châtain en redressant la tête.

-« Non, baka, je te connais. Tu es calme donc tracassé. Tu dois toujours chercher un moyen de m'aider. » Sourit le métis devant la tête du châtain.

-« Tu ne te considères pas comme un New Type ? » S'étonne Duo.

Si le métis ne s'accepte pas, jamais il n'arrivera à s'aimer et accepter ses enfants et les autres new-types.

-« Si mais avec un pouvoir qui ne sert à rien. On va le laisser dormir. » Rassure Yuy.

-« Et si Mademoiselle Déborah est New Type ? » Demande Maxwell de la malice dans les yeux.

-« C'est elle que j'aime, ce qu'elle est. » Répond-il avec conviction.

Le brun doit vraiment le croire parce que les enfants sont plus heureux. Ils font moins attention à ce qu'ils disent devant leur père. Le châtain se sent rassuré et plus heureux, surtout qu'Heero resplendit encore plus de beauté. Il irradie de bonheur et étend cette ombre là sur son entourage proche.

Quatre aussi est de plus en plus souriant, cependant Duo ne sait pas pourquoi ? Le blond ne lui a rien dit, néanmoins ça ne le tracasse pas plus que ça, surtout que Winner se détache un peu de lui.

De temps en temps quand Heero pose son regard sur le châtain. Ce dernier réalise que le brun essaie de masquer son bonheur et ça fait mal à Duo, de le voir agir comme ça, surtout que son masque impassible ne dure jamais très longtemps. Dans le privé le soldat parfait n'existe plus, il n'est là que pour le travail.

Yuy rencontre de plus en plus souvent Déborah en soirée, soit ils font une soirée à l'extérieur ou ils passent la soirée avec les enfants dans l'appartement du brun. Quand il va reconduire la jeune femme, le métis vient frapper à la porte du natté pour lui tendre le baby phone. Il arrive au châtain de surveiller le sommeil des jumeaux sans devoir quitter son domicile depuis que Heero a forcé la puissance de l'appareil. Le père ne revient qu'au moment de lever ses enfants et les conduire à l'école.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Il y a deux ans qu'Heero vit dans l'appartement à côté de chez Maxwell. Il y a maintenant presque un an que le métis entretient une relation sérieuse avec Déborah.

Yuy arrive à l'appartement de son ami après avoir couché ses enfants, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

-« Duo veux-tu être mon témoin ? »

-« Non, Heero, être ton témoin ne t'a pas porté chance la première fois. Demande à Quatre. » Répond du tac au tac Maxwell.

Ca surprend le métis à croire que son ami a préparé sa réponse pour le cas où on la lui poserait.

-« Tu as vraiment de drôles d'idée ! » Finit par dire le brun en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu perds ton bonheur cette fois, elle est celle qu'il te faut. » Certifie le châtain.

Il le croit, il en est sûr. Cette fois Heero a touché au bonheur parfait et ça lui fait plaisir de le voir si bien dans sa peau.

µµµ

Le lendemain, c'est Quatre qui vient rendre visite à Duo, le blond est excité comme une puce, Carlos, son collègue de travail vient de lui avouer son amour.

-« Tu te rends compte Duo, quelqu'un m'aime, est fou d'amour pour moi. » Les yeux de Winner pétillent de cette reconnaissance.

-« Et toi ? »

-« Je l'apprécie beaucoup, il est très gentil, je crois que je peux être heureux avec lui. » Avoue Quatre en souriant toujours.

-« Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

-« Non, c'est toi que j'aime, jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous deux meurent. » Admet le blond un ton plus bas.

-« Si je meurs, tu pourras l'aimer ? » Demande Maxwell en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

-« Duo, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » Dit Winner honteux car on pouvait vraiment interpréter ses paroles comme ça.

-« Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Rassure le châtain en souriant tristement à son ami.

-« Pourtant tu es vraiment morose depuis quelque temps. C'est parce que Heero refait sa vie sans toi ? » S'inquiète le blond en venant mettre sa main sur l'avant bras du natté.

C'est un geste qu'il fait pour le rassurer cependant, le blond peut constater qu'il n'a pas l'air de faire cet effet au jeune homme.

-« Quatre, il ne refait pas sa vie sans moi, j'en fais partie intégrante, peut-être un peu trop. » Explique Maxwell les yeux dans la vague.

La phrase de Quatre vient de lui faire prendre conscience que le problème est justement là. Il sait pourquoi il se sent si mal dans sa peau depuis que son ami est pleinement heureux.

-« Continue »

-« Le voir heureux, le savoir heureux quand on se voyait dix fois l'an, partager un moment de sa vie, m'étais plus facile que de le côtoyer au quotidien. Surtout quand je le vois qui essaie de masquer son bonheur pour ne pas me faire du mal. J'ai l'impression d'être un poids pour vous deux, de vous gâcher la vie. » Conclut Duo en regardant ses pieds.

Il ne tient plus à affronter le regard bleu azur qui le sonde. Le châtain a remonté ses barrières le mieux qu'il peut pour que son ami ne sente pas la détresse qui l'habite depuis un moment. Néanmoins, il est persuadé qu'elles vont exploser s'il le regarde dans les yeux.

Le blond caresse tendrement le visage du natté avant de l'attirer sur son épaule. Maxwell sent sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus, il voudrait tellement pleurer pour soulager toute cette tension qui le ronge de l'intérieur mais rien ne sort.

Quatre continue de lui pendant cinq minutes avant de lui dire dans le creux de l'oreille.

-« Et la douleur de ne plus pouvoir te voir, tu y as pensé, ne fais pas ça Duo ! » Supplie le blond en resserrant ses bras autour de son ami.

-« Tu t'es relevé de la mort de Trowa et lui de Relena. » Murmure Maxwell.

-« On n'était pas responsable de leur mort. »

Duo soupire, retient son souffle, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser.

« _Et mon calvaire au jour le jour, ils y ont pensé ? A quel moment dans la vie, on a le droit d'être égoïste ? A quel moment dans la vie, on peut arrêter de souffrir pour pas que les autres souffrent ?_ »

C'est ces pensées qui libèrent les larmes du natté qu'il retient depuis des années, depuis qu'il a pleuré Sœur Hélène. Si Dieu le protège comme elle lui a dit au moment de mourir, cette divinité ne fait pas bien son travail. Il ne se sent pas protégé, ni épargné par les souffrances de la vie. Les obstacles n'ont pas été diminués.

Maxwell se mord les lèvres, il est en train de blasphémer. Il ne veut qu'un chose que toute cette douleur s'arrête. D'autres pensées viennent le ronger un peu plus, ne calmant pas ses larmes mais les augmentant encore plus. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il plus à faire semblant d'être heureux ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il plus à donner le change ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a perdu pour en arriver là ?

Le natté ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il pleure comme ça sur l'épaule de Quatre, toutefois il ne se sent pas mieux, il se sent encore plus perdu, plus malheureux. Ca lui arrache un nouveau soupir, il aurait mieux fait de se taire et agir. Pourquoi ne fait-il jamais les choses comme il faudrait !

µµµ

Le châtain se réveille dans son lit au bruit de son réveil, pourtant il ne se rappelle pas y s'être couché hier soir. Il s'étire péniblement encore épuisé par ses larmes et les tensions de la semaine. Il n'a pas trop le choix, il doit se lever, il a une journée de travail à assumer. Une journée de plus à souffrir et essayer de donner le change.

Maxwell se prépare un petit déjeuner qu'il avale rapidement. Il passe sa veste pour partir quand on frappe à la porte.

Il fronce des sourcils

« _Qui peut bien frapper aussi tôt ?_ »

Il se rend à la porte pour trouver Heero et les jumeaux avec le cartable sur les épaules.

-« Duo, les enfants voulaient que tu les conduises à l'école. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas une obligation. » Commence le métis en sondant son ami du regard.

-« Je vais le faire Heero. » Dit d'une voix lasse le natté en se baissant pour prendre Hélène dans ses bras puisque cette dernière les lui tend.

La gamine commence à le serrer très fort, de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il avance vers la voiture du châtain.

-« Je t'aime » Finit-elle par lui dire dans le creux de l'oreille.

Maxwell marque le coup et s'arrête choqué par tout l'amour qu'elle dégage. La dernière fois qu'elle a eu cette attitude, c'est lors du décès de sa mère.

-« Ca va Duo ? » Demande le métis.

-« Oui, très bien. » Dit simplement le natté en reprenant sa marche vers son auto.

-« Tu as dit qu'on ne devait jamais mentir, alors pourquoi tu le fais ? » Agresse David, le regard accusateur qu'il sent dans son dos.

Duo suffoque et se retourne vers ce petit homme de sept ans.

-« Parce que je voudrais que ce soit vrai, alors je fais de l'autosuggestion. » Explique le châtain une boule de plus en plus grande dans l'estomac.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes Duo ! » Chuchote Hélène.

-« Oh ma puce ! » Lâche le natté en resserrant ses bras autour du corps chaud qu'il a dans les bras.

Et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Maxwell éclate en sanglot. Heero prend délicatement sa fille dans les bras du châtain. Et il appelle un taxi qui passe justement dans la rue. Il met ses enfants dedans et paie la course jusqu'à l'école. Quand la voiture a disparu de son champ de vision, Yuy pousse son ami vers son appartement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire pour que les enfants soient si perturbés ? » Demande le brun en croisant ses bras sur son torse, toisant le natté.

-« Mais rien, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas bien, que ça m'est passé par l'esprit, mais je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. » Avoue Duo sans oser croiser le regard du brun qu'il sent posé sur lui.

-« Tu n'es pas un poids pour nous. » Rassure le métis.

Sa voix s'est radoucie depuis l'aveu du natté.

-« Tu as parlé à Quatre ? » Demande Maxwell intrigué que son ami lui dise ça de but en blanc.

-« Hier soir, nous t'avons mis au lit ensemble. Il y a des années que tu prends soin de nous. On ne l'a pas toujours vu directement, mais tu étais l'unité de notre groupe, celui qui nous remontait le moral. Laisse-nous prendre soin de toi. Pars, va sur terre. Quatre a prévenu l'Unité Maganac, j'ai prévenu le royaume de Sank, tu es attendu là où tu veux. »

Maxwell éclate de rire.

-« Je me suis fait peur (1), quand Hélène m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me quitter. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais passer le pas. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'en avais pas envie. Je vais aller sur Terre, me couper de tout. Je reviendrais au plus tard pour ton mariage dans deux mois. » Explique le natté avec un grand sourire quand il arrive à se calmer de son fou rire.

µµµ

Pendant deux mois, Duo profite de la vie, tout frais payé par des vrais amis. Il n'est pas resté tout le temps à Sank, il a beaucoup visité les environs, tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu voir pendant la guerre.

Après un mois, il quitte définitivement le royaume de Sank pour devenir un petit prince du désert et jouir du soleil et de l'hospitalité de l'Unité Maganac. Ces derniers n'ont pas changé depuis le temps où ils l'avaient recueilli pendant la guerre. Ils sont toujours aussi chaleureux et heureux de vivre. De les voir satisfait avec presque rien rend du courage au natté pour affronter sa vie sur L2.

Au bout de son deuxième mois de vacances, le châtain reprend la direction de sa patrie. En arrivant à son appartement, il se sent plein de courage, regonflé à bloc. Il en est sûr, il va pouvoir être enfin heureux. Ce qui lui a manqué c'est de pouvoir jouer à l'égoïste pendant un temps pour pouvoir mieux s'occuper des autres par après.

Maxwell dépose son courrier sur le buffet de l'entrée, puis frappe directement à la porte voisine. Le natté veut remercier de vive voix son ami, même s'il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois par lettre.

Duo reste les yeux grands ouverts envoyant un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en brosse, d'une vingtaine d'année au regard bleu profond lui ouvrir.

-« Je venais voir Heero Yuy. » Finit par demander le natté quand il se ressaisit un peu.

-« Duo Maxwell, je présume. Monsieur Yuy m'a remis une lettre pour vous. Il m'a dit que vous viendrez avant de lire votre courrier, donc que c'était mieux de me la remettre. » Dit le jeune homme en se tournant pour prendre la dite lettre sur le meuble derrière lui.

-« Il est parti depuis longtemps ? »

-« Six semaines, j'habite ici, depuis un mois » Dit-il en tendant la lettre.

-« Merci. »

Le châtain rentre chez lui, s'installe dans le divan pour lire sa lettre.

_Duo,_

_Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je t'envahissais et en prenant du recul, je peux dire que durant deux ans, je me suis appuyé sur toi, que j'ai profité de ta générosité naturelle._

_Nous reprendrons nos vies séparément, en les unissant de temps en temps, comme à l'époque de Relena, puisque cette solution te convient mieux._

_Je reviendrais sur L2, la veille du mariage et te rendrais visite._

_Heero_

Maxwell regarde le calendrier où la date du mariage est en rouge depuis plusieurs mois. C'est dans deux jours qu'Heero revient. Demain, il rendra visite à Quatre.

To be continued

* * *

(1) Lui aussi il m'a fait peur Duo, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se suicider, j'ai même pleuré en écrivant le chapitre. Et quand il a renoncé à son suicide, je me suis sentie soulagée. Duo était sauvé !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Il n'y a pas deux heures que le natté est revenu chez lui que Wufei vient lui rendre visite avec sa fille Meiran. Le châtain la trouve adorable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait grandi la puce du Dragon en deux mois ! Les deux ex-terroristes ont discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, Sally étant venue reprendre sa fille en début de soirée.

Ca a fait beaucoup de bien à Maxwell de pouvoir voir le Chinois et discuter avec lui à coeur ouvert. Surtout que ce dernier culpabilisait de ne pas avoir remarqué la détresse du natté. Pourtant, ils se voyaient au moins une fois par quinzaine. Cependant, Wufei avait cru que le simple fait d'être entouré par Heero et ses enfants, suffisait au bonheur du châtain.

Le lendemain avant d'aller voir Quatre sur son lieu de travail, Duo se rend chez Hilde pour lui dire qu'il reprendra sa place dès lundi comme convenu. La jeune femme en est heureuse, comme de le revoir et pleine forme. En plus durant l'absence de son ami, la jeune femme est tombée sous le charme du jeune homme qu'elle a engagé pour remplacer Maxwell pendant ses congés. la brune ne tenait pas à lui faire des avances tant qu'elle était encore sa patronne. Quand elle lui dit, ça fait sourire Duo, surtout qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée avec lui.

Après sa visite à son amie et patronne, Duo se rend dans l'immense building des preventers pour y retrouver Winner sur son lieu de travail. Après avoir parcouru une bonne partie des salles, on finit par l'aiguiller vers une salle de surveillance, le blond y est installé pour la filature d'un voyou.

-« Attends, je demande qu'on me relève, je suis trop content de te revoir, on va aller à la cafétéria. » Dit Quatre en composant un numéro de téléphone.

C'est le voisin de Maxwell qui entre pour remplacer Winner.

-« Il est Preventer ? » S'étonne le natté en suivant son ami sans toute fois quitter des yeux le brun qui s'installe devant les écrans de contrôle.

-« Oui, il a remplacé Heero quand il a démissionné. » Voyant le trait de son ami se décomposer, il reprend. « Il ne t'a rien dit ! Je lui avais pourtant supplié de le faire. » Rage-t-il en accélérant le pas sous la colère.

-« J'ai bousillé la vie d'Heero. » Murmure Duo en s'arrêtant, puis regardant le sol.

Quatre revient vers son ami et le prend dans ses bras pour lui dire.

-« Non, il est heureux, il est sur le satellite XP005, il y a fait sa société de repérage de hackage. Déborah ira le retrouver après leur mariage. Elle tiendra une garderie dans sa société pour les employés qui en ont besoin. Il n'a pas fait ça sur un coup de tête. Il avait commencé à la monter avant ton départ, mais voulait la mettre sur L2. Il a seulement mis de la distance pour ta santé à toi. » Explique Winner en relevant le menton de Maxwell de son index.

Le collègue de Quatre et voisin de Maxwell entre en trombe dans la cafétéria où les deux amis ont fini par arriver et discutent devant une tasse de café. Le brun tend sa veste au blond.

-« Excuse-moi Duo, si tu veux, je passe ce soir avec Carlo. »

-« Je t'attendrai. »

-« J'amène le repas. » Crie Quatre en partant au pas de course derrière son collègue.

µµµ

Winner toujours aussi ponctuel arrive chez Duo à 18h tapante avec son copain. C'est un grand type aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bruns clairs, très attentionné avec lui, qui le couvre de mille câlins et petits gestes tendres.

Tout en mangeant, le blond raconte ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie pendant ses deux derniers mois. Maxwell raconte également ses vacances et ce qu'il a vu grâce à sa générosité. Carlo reste là à les écouter un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Le repas est à peine achevé qu'on frappe à la porte. Le natté laisse les deux tourtereaux se bécoter pendant qu'il se rend à l'entrée pour ouvrir à son visiteur.

-« Heero et les loustics » Crie-t-il alors qu'un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-« Tu as de la visite ? Tu veux qu'on revienne ? » Demande Heero conscient que l'exubérance du châtain n'est pas anodine.

-« Non, ils sont sûrement sages maintenant. »

-« Qui ? » Demande Yuy alors que Maxwell s'efface pour les laisser entrer.

-« Quatre et Carlo. »

Une pointe de dégoût se fait sur le visage du métis. Comme quoi, il a appris à tolérer, cependant, ça reste viscéral chez lui.

-« Désolé Duo ! » S'excuse le brun quand il se rend compte que le châtain sourit à son expression à peine dissimulée.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. Merci pour le voyage, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. » Remercie Duo puisqu'il n'a toujours pas pu le faire de vive voix.

Tout en le guidant vers la salle à manger, le châtain passe son bras autour de la taille du métis. Celui-ci commence à faire le mouvement avant de laisser retomber son bras le long du corps.

-« Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus plus maintenant qu'avant. Ca me manque ce genre de contact. » Murmure le natté à l'oreille de Yuy qui après quelques hésitations finit par mettre son bras autour de la taille de son ami en disant.

-« Je vois ça, tu es en meilleure forme. Je pourrais te voir en particulier. J'ai à te parler. »

-« Si tu tolères que Quatre et Carlo s'occupent de tes enfants. » Sourit Duo avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-« Baka ! »

Tout le monde s'installe autour de la table de la salle à manger pour prendre, tout en buvant une tasse de café ou de chocolat chaud, le dessert que Carlo a préparé : un Tiramisu. Au bout de trois-quarts d'heures de discussions, Yuy montre des signes d'impatiences, comme Maxwell n'a pas l'air de comprendre, il insiste.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui ? Oh ! Oui, va dans ma chambre, je mets tes gosses devant ma console. Quatre, tu les surveilles ? Heero voulait me parler. »

Maxwell va retrouver Yuy dans sa chambre. L'endroit n'est pas grand et le seul endroit où l'on peut s'asseoir à part la chaise de l'ordinateur, c'est le lit. Le métis y est déjà assis. Le natté vient se mettre à côté de lui, ils seront mieux pour discuter, surtout que vu les traits du brun, le sujet ne doit pas être des plus réjouissants.

Installé près de son ami, le châtain attend qu'Heero se jette à l'eau. Ce dernier prend une grande inspiration et se lance.

-« Duo, j'ai envie d'avoir un enfant de Déborah. »

-« C'est bien ! » Répond Maxwell.

Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'il lui réponde d'autre ! Duo ne sait même pas pourquoi il vient lui en parler à lui. Il ne veut quand même pas que ce soit lui qui demande à la jeune femme si elle veut avoir des enfants avec son ami ?

-« Je suis allé voir Sally pour qu'elle me fasse des analyses. » Dit Yuy pour expliquer le fond de son problème.

Ce qui n'arrange pas le natté. Une boule se fait dans son estomac. Ses pensées se percutent

« _Est-ce qu'il sait ou pas ?_ »

-« Elle m'a dit que tu avais mon dossier médical, c'est vrai ? » Interroge le métis en se tournant pour la première fois vers le châtain.

-« Oui, J m'a remis l'unique exemplaire quand j'ai été le conduire sur le Libra avec les autres Mads. Il m'a dit que dans mes mains, il était en sécurité et que je n'en ferais pas un mauvais usage. Tu le veux ? » Demande soulagé Maxwell réalisant que Heero ne sait pas le secret qu'il détient depuis tellement d'années.

-« Oui, je ne veux pas prendre autant de risques qu'on en a pris pour les jumeaux ! »

Le châtain se lève précipitamment, enfin il espère pas trop quand même ! Il souhaite intérieurement que son geste soit resté naturel, il veut simplement cacher son malaise.

-« Duo ! » Appelle Yuy

-« Attends, je le cherche » Essaye Maxwell.

-« Duo, regarde-moi ! » Insiste le brun.

Le natté prend une grande inspiration, plaque un sourire sur ses lèvres et se retourne le plus naturellement qu'il peut avec le dossier en main.

-« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand Relena est tombée enceinte par accident ! » Demande le métis.

C'est une chose qui le tracasse depuis qu'il sait. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son ami ne lui a pas donné ce dossier à ce moment là, afin qu'il puisse calmer ses angoisses.

Le visage du châtain se décompose devant la question posée en toute innocence. Duo se maudit de ne pas savoir mettre un masque inexpressif comme le faisait si bien Trowa. De ne pas savoir mentir, surtout à ses amis. Il doit bien admettre qu'il a déjà menti en mission pour sauver sa vie. Néanmoins, à ses amis, il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas. Il ferme les yeux, lâche un soupir avant de les rouvrir et de regarder Heero dans les yeux pour lui dire.

-« Relena connaissait l'existence du dossier avant d'être enceinte, Heero ! Elle est venue le consulter en me disant que vous vouliez des enfants sans risque. Je ne sais pas comment elle a su que je l'avais et qu'il existait. Mais ses bases de données de recherche étaient énormes. Quand j'ai vu ta réaction à la grossesse, je me suis dit que toi tu ne savais pas. » Avoue le natté.

Seulement, à l'époque, il ne pouvait pas rassurer son ami sans lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

-« On n'avait jamais parlé d'enfant ! » S'étonne encore plus le métis.

C'est vrai également qu'à l'époque il ne savait pas ce que pouvait apporter un enfant dans sa vie. Et puis surtout, vu les responsabilités de sa femme et leurs jeunes âges, il ne se voyait pas parcourir le monde avec un enfant qu'il considérait plus comme un boulet qu'un avantage.

-« Avec des enfants, elle savait que tu ne l'as quitterais pas, si tu tombais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ou elle a espéré que tu tomberais amoureux d'elle. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que ça n'avait pas de conséquences pour toi, ça ne t'était pas négatif. » Explique Duo en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise de dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.

-« Et tu as demandé d'avoir la société de forage sur L2 pour ton silence. » Accuse Yuy en réalisant ce qui s'est sûrement tramé dans son dos.

-« Non, hurle Maxwell. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça ! » Complète-t-il plus calmement.

-« J'étais amoureux de Relena. » Affirme le brun.

-« Tu étais heureux avec elle. Est-ce que c'est le même sentiment que tu éprouves pour Déborah ? Je ne crois pas, pas d'après David en tout cas. » Révèle le châtain en osant s'approcher de son ami maintenant que son visage n'exprime plus du dégoût.

-« Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais rien dit ! » Demande tristement Heero

-« A quoi ça m'aurait servi ? A te faire du mal ! Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait. » Avoue Duo en venant s'asseoir à côté du brun et passant un bras rassurant autour de l'épaule de ce dernier.

-« Tu sais que Déborah n'a jamais cru que tu pouvais être coupable de meurtre de Relena. Elle m'a dit que tu m'aimais trop pour me faire du mal, même si ça t'apportait le bonheur. Je me rends compte qu'elle a raison. »

-« Tu en doutais encore Heero ? » Sourit le natté à cette révélation.

-« Je ne suis pas comme toi ! »

-« Tu veux le consulter maintenant, sinon tu peux le prendre. C'est à toi de toute façon. » Dit simplement Maxwell pour changer de sujet de discussion.

-« Merci Duo » Dit Yuy en prenant le dossier que lui tend le natté.

to be continued


	12. épilogue

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, Séquelle de **« Good Bye my lover »**

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Il y a maintenant deux ans qu'Heero a épousé Déborah. Ils sont tous les deux en osmoses et très heureux. Yuy n'a jamais autant respiré le bonheur. Il irradie complètement et tous ses gestes et sa façon d'être le prouvent. Et Duo est vraiment content pour son ami.

Peu après le mariage, Ils ont repris leur ancien système qui fonctionnait si bien à l'époque de Relena. Il n'y a plus de voyage professionnel qui l'oblige, cependant la famille d'Heero vient passer un week-end par mois chez Duo.

De temps en temps, Déborah reste sur le satellite XP005 de manière a permettre à son époux et ses beaux-enfants de profiter en tout intimité de leur ami qui les a si bien soutenu durant les épreuves qu'ils ont traversées. David et Hélène accompagnent de toute façon leur père, ce dernier n'aurait pas su venir sans les emmener avec lui.

L'année de leur mariage, la famille s'est agrandie d'Odin et Liberty, hé oui ! Encore des jumeaux.

Quand Duo téléphone pour demander comment vont les jumeaux, le rire clair d'Heero lui réchauffe les oreilles et puis il entend :

-« Lesquels ? » Avant que le rire ne reprenne l'ex 01.

C'est à cause de ce rire que Maxwell continue de lui demander de la même façon.

µµµ

Dans le dossier médical, J spécifiait qu'il avait pensé au futur de son soldat parfait. Il avait fait des modifications génétiques qui lui étaient nécessaires mais qui n'entacheraient pas sa survie et surtout son avenir après la guerre. Il a même mis que les gênes animaux qu'il avait ajoutés, n'aurait aucune conséquence pour sa reproduction, sauf qu'il risquait d'avoir des naissances multiples en incitant les ovules de sa partenaire à travailler plus.

Déborah est de nouveau enceinte pour la fin de l'année, il paraît que c'est encore des jumeaux. Le métis a subi une petite opération après l'annonce. Il ne veut pas à repeupler les colonies à lui tout seul. Six enfants, il n'en faut pas plus pour son bonheur.

Hilde a épousé l'ancien mécano qu'elle avait engagé quand Maxwell est parti en vacances durant deux mois. Leur mariage a eu lieu six mois après celui d'Heero. La brune est enceinte, elle va bientôt accoucher d'un petit Max. La jeune femme a spécifié qu'elle avait choisi ce prénom pour tout ce que le natté avait apporté de positif dans sa vie. Ca met très mal à l'aise le châtain qui ne comprend pas qu'on lui rende honneur comme ça ?

Quatre s'est mis en ménage avec Carlo, toutefois ça ne s'est pas passé sans heurt. Trois mois après le mariage d'Hilde, l'amoureux de Winner s'est présenté à l'appartement de Duo pour lui faire une proposition qui a rendu furieux le natté.

Rouge de colère, Maxwell s'est présenté dans le bureau de l'Arabe.

-« Est-ce que tu sais ce que vient de me proposer Carlo ? »

Le blond ouvre de grands yeux où on peut y lire toute l'incompréhension de L2 entier. Duo doit bien se rendre à l'évidence que son ami ne savait pas. Ca touchait encore plus Maxwell de savoir que Carlo venait de sa propre initiative.

-« Non, mais maintenant, tu vas me le dire. » Rugit Winner voyant que son ami allait repartir sans rien lui dire.

Carlo était entré en trombe dans le bureau à ce moment là.

-« Duo, non, s'il te plait ! »

Dans ses yeux bruns, Maxwell peut y lire la peur, la frayeur certainement due à son geste et ce qu'il pourrait déclencher dans son futur couple.

-« Carlo tu sors. » Ordonne Quatre en montrant la porte de son bureau d'un doigt autoritaire.

Le jeune homme après un dernier regard désespéré au natté, prend la direction de la sortie. Intérieurement le châtain tremble un peu, il faut se méfier de Winner c'est un loup dans une enveloppe d'agneau. Il est capable de rester pendant des heures à vous observer, les yeux inquisiteurs. On peut jouer pendant un moment au chat et à la souris avec lui, mais c'est toujours vous le perdant. Maxwell finit par se mettre à table et raconter ce que lui a proposé l'amant du blond.

-« Carlo voulait que je vienne vivre avec vous. Tu m'aurais donné tout ton amour, lui t'aurait rendu l'amour que je ne peux pas te donner. Tu es un petit frère pour moi, je ne peux pas te laisser m'aimer, même si je ne te donne rien en retour. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris ! » Se fâche presque le natté en arrivant à la fin de son exposé qu'il a fait en marchant de long en large devant le bureau de l'Arabe

-« Il a fait ça ! Il m'aime à ce point là ! » S'émerveille Quatre les yeux pétillants avant de sortir en coup de vent pour partir à la recherche de son amant.

Quand il le trouve il se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse ! C'est juste après que Winner réalise qu'il vient de tomber en plein interrogatoire de petits truands. Duo qui a observé la scène de la porte du cabinet de travail de blond sourit comme un damné en voyant Quatre sortir de la salle rouge pivoine.

A partir de ce jour là, l'ex 04 ouvre son cœur à son amant et la place que prenait Maxwell diminue de plus en plus, mais ça ne rend pas ce dernier malheur bien au contraire. C'est ce qu'il espérait que son ami trouve le bonheur dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aime sans compter.

Wufei vit toujours avec Sally, Meiran a eu un petit frère le mois dernier. Sammy, Duo se demande encore quelle mouche a piqué le dragon quand il a choisi le prénom. Le natté préfère appeler le bébé Sam, et pour finir tout le monde a suivi quand Meiran a piqué une grosse crise en s'y perdant entre les « Mummy, Sammy et Sally. » Le natté a un certain plaisir à voir la gamine s'énerver, elle ressemble tellement à son père quand ça arrive.

En deux ans, le Chinois est venu chercher quelque fois le châtain pour des courtes missions preventers quand Chang avait besoin d'un pilote expérimenté.

La société d'Heero a un très bon chiffre d'affaire et est très prisée afin de protéger des intrusions informatiques des grandes sociétés. C'est lui qui protége les PC des preventers, ainsi que la société d'exploitation minière Winner. C'est une autre sœur de Quatre qui gère la société de forage de Relena, jusqu'à ce qu'un des enfants veuille la reprendre.

Maxwell, lui est heureux de voir le bonheur de ses amis. Il a tout pour être heureux, un travail qui lui plait, il y va pour le plaisir et non par nécessité. Il a des amis qui sont là quand il en a besoin, des amis qui partagent un moment de bonheur avec lui. Il voit l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout être le plus heureux des hommes. Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas su le rendre aussi heureux que Déborah. Quatre l'aime enfin comme un grand frère, il a trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Carlo, alors même s'il n'a pas touché le bonheur parfait comme ses amis, il est heureux.

The End.

_Désolé pour tous les fans du couple Heero et Duo, qui est mon préféré aussi, mais pour une fois, ils ne finiront pas ensemble._


End file.
